


heatwave

by kozen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and there's toben too, its not abo btw, single dad ksoo meets hot mechanic pcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozen/pseuds/kozen
Summary: The one with kids, dogs and a hot mechanic.





	heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for so long, i felt bad just letting it rot there so here it is! there are probably tons of mistakes and inconsistencies and bad writing i apologize in advance haha
> 
> as always thanks to nikki for being so wonderful ♡ and merry christmas to everyone celebrates it!

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has a headache.

 

A headache increasingly worsened by the fact that his car won’t start and his three-year-old son won’t stop screaming.

 

“I think the engine died.”

 

Kyungsoo had brought his car to an auto repair shop after it broke down in the middle of the road. A mechanic has been flocking around his car for the past ten minutes, and now he gives Kyungsoo the best deadpan look he has seen on anyone, ever, so Kyungsoo can’t tell if he’s being serious or not.

 

“I can see that,” Kyungsoo says, monotonous. “Now, what can you do to repair it?”

 

“Daddy, when are we going home?” Seungwoo demands, tugging on the hem of Kyungsoo’s jacket. “I want ice cream!”

 

“Soon, buddy,” Kyungsoo assures him, then turns back to the mechanic with a tight, apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

 

“I can repair it,” the guy goes on, nodding. “But it’ll take me a few days—a week at most.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Alright, then. As long as the job gets done.”

 

The guy nods again, gives Kyungsoo a long look. He’d picked up Seungwoo from the daycare right after work so he’s still wearing his suit and oxfords. After the guy ends his assessment, he gives Kyungsoo another perfunctory nod.

 

“It’s gonna cost you some.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs again.  

 

“Sehun, are you being mean to the clients again?”

 

A man walks out of the garage and Kyungsoo is immediately struck by how tall and sturdy he is: he stands taller than both Sehun and Kyungsoo, wearing overalls tied by his waist, a grease-stained white tee covering his upper body and a wildfire of red hair on his head. And the second thing that strikes Kyungsoo is the width of his smile and his big, almond eyes, which roam over Kyungsoo before settling on his face with a renewed spark, a sort of flame hidden right behind his gaze.

 

“Sorry, he can be a brat sometimes,” the man apologizes, clutching Sehun’s shoulder. “I’m the boss, though, and I say we can give you a discount.”

 

“You’re not exactly the boss,” Sehun counters, squinting. “You’ve only been the boss for, like, two months—”

 

“I’m in charge now so shut up,” Chanyeol cuts him off. Kyungsoo struggles not to laugh. “As I was saying, I’ll make sure to fix your car by next week, Mr—uh—”

 

“Do,” Kyungsoo supplies. “Do Kyungsoo.”  

 

The man offers Kyungsoo his hand. “Park Chanyeol.”

 

Kyungsoo steps forward to shake his hand, and the man—Chanyeol—grins wide, clearly enthusiastic about something—Kyungsoo doesn’t know what. He’s not in the mood to find out either. But this guy is clearly… very, very handsome, and Kyungsoo has never been one to shy away from handsome men. Kyungsoo eyes the tattoos covering his arms, the skin dewy with sweat, muscles moving underneath as he flexes (maybe on purpose) to wipe his hands on his shirt, revealing a tantalizing patch of firm, toned abs (definitely on purpose). 

 

If there’s more edge to his smile than usual, Kyungsoo can’t really be blamed. “Nice to meet you, Chanyeol-ssi.”

 

Chanyeol kneels in front of Seungwoo, wielding a wide grin that displays all his teeth. Seungwoo hides partially behind Kyungsoo’s legs. Kyungsoo chuckles, nudges his son out gently. “Seungwoo, it’s alright. It’s rude to hide from people and he just wants to say hi.”

 

Seungwoo eyes Chanyeol warily, then waves a small hand at him. “Hello, I’m Seungwoo.”

 

“Hello, little fellow,” Chanyeol says. “I’m Chanyeol.”

 

“Sorry, he’s just a little shy,” Kyungsoo says with a chuckle. “And I promised him we would go for ice cream before the car broke down.”

 

“Would you like to come in and talk more about your car?” Chanyeol stands and points over his shoulder with his thumb. “I’ve got some lemonade and AC in my office and it’s really hot out here right now.”

 

“I think I’ll pass,” Kyungsoo says, offering an apologetic smile. “But we can talk about it a bit here.”

 

“Alright, so—” Chanyeol’s ears are as red as his hair. Kyungsoo bites down a smile. “We’ll run some diagnostics and find out exactly what’s wrong. You can come pick it up next week, but if you stop back in the next few days we can talk about the parts before we order them.”

 

“Okay, good,” Kyungsoo says, nodding. “I’ll come by this Saturday, if that’s okay?”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” Chanyeol promises. Then, he bends to be eye level with Seungwoo. “Goodbye, little friend!”

 

“Say goodbye,” Kyungsoo instructs gently. Seungwoo smiles and waves, then hides behind Kyungsoo again when Chanyeol laughs.

 

“How old is he?”

 

“Three,” Kyungsoo replies as he hefts Seungwoo in his arms. “And he’s at that age where he really needs to get home to watch his cartoons or he’ll be pissed. Anyways, see you this Saturday.”

 

“See you,” Chanyeol says. “It was nice to meet you.”

 

Something in Chanyeol’s tone catches Kyungsoo’s attention, and there, in Chanyeol’s bright gaze, is the sort of unveiled interest that Kyungsoo recognizes. Kyungsoo isn’t a stranger to flirting. In fact he revels in it when it comes from people he likes. And he’s decided right then and there that he kind of likes Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo gives back a charming smile, the one he reserves for new clients. Then he’s off with Seungwoo back to the main street where he can fetch a cab home.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

“Seungwoo, do you have all your toys?!”

 

Seungwoo runs down the hallway when the bell rings. Kyungsoo runs after him, still in his slippers and carrying Seungwoo’s Pororo blanket and his penguin plushie. Seungwoo opens the door with both hands and screams in joy at the person behind it.

 

“Seungwoo! Why are you wearing your Star Wars swim shorts?”

 

“He didn’t want to take them off,” Kyungsoo says. “Hi, Sooyoung.”

 

Sooyoung bends to pick Seungwoo in her arms. “Hi, Soo. I came by earlier because I want to take him to the dog shelter.”

 

“We’re adopting a puppy, dad!” Seungwoo exclaims.

 

“You told me, buddy,” Kyungsoo chuckles. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he asks Sooyoung, in a quieter voice. “He gets really excited with his toys, as in he nearly beheaded his minion plushie…”

 

“He really wants one and I think it’ll be good for him to have some company,” Sooyoung explains. “Okay, we should get going now. Minho is waiting out in the car.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Kyungsoo murmurs with a nod. He hands her Seungwoo’s bag, chocked full of clothes and toys. “If he starts asking for ice cream after dinner, don’t pay attention to him.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” Sooyoung reproaches, though she’s smiling. “Alright, say bye to your dad.”

 

“Bye, dad!” Seungwoo opens his arms for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo quickly hefts him up in a tight embrace. It’ll be another two weeks until he gets to see him again and Kyungsoo always misses him terribly in the interims. “I’ll miss you, bud. Listen to your mom and don’t eat too much candy.”

 

“Okay, dad,” Seungwoo says, returning to his mother’s arms. “I’ll call you later!”

 

Sooyoung laughs at Seungwoo’s display of matureness. “Bye, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo stands in his doorway watching as mother and son get in the Range Rover waiting by the curb. The man in sunglasses at the driver’s seat throws him a peace sign, which Kyungsoo returns with a weak wave, just as half-assed. Then they’re off, and Kyungsoo goes back inside, to a house that is always so empty after a weekend filled with his son’s presence and energy.

 

His phone beeps in his pocket. A text from an unknown number. Kyungsoo is about to ignore it, but he opens it anyway.

 

_Do-ssi, your car is ready to be picked up_

 

 _The car shop!_ Kyungsoo had completely forgotten to go on Saturday after Seungwoo had taken him up and down Seoul and then dragged him to the movies to catch Incredibles 2. By the end of the day, all Kyungsoo could think about was his own bed after getting both him and Seungwoo a nice bath.

 

Kyungsoo types a quick, _I’ll be there_ , and goes to get ready.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

 _The Eve_ is just as Kyungsoo left it, with cars in the driveway and men in overalls brandishing tools while arguing over an engine. Kyungsoo recognizes one of the men as Sehun, but the other one, a sleepy-looking kid with a soft brown tuft and pouty lips, he did not see in his previous visit.

 

Sehun spots him and directs Kyungsoo a coy smile. “Do-ssi, I didn’t expect you to come so soon.”

 

“It’s my day off,” Kyungsoo says, then nods to the other guy. “I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

“Jongin,” the man says, bowing. “I’ll get Chanyeol-hyung—I think he’s in his office.”

 

“He locks himself in there when business is slow because of the AC,” Sehun tells Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo chuckles, not knowing what to make of the man’s deadpan.

 

Chanyeol barges out of the garage not a minute later, with that waddling gait Kyungsoo hadn’t forgotten about since his first visit. The man is just as handsome. Messy cherry-red hair and toned arms, even the dark stains on his grey tank top do nothing but add an air of untidiness that Kyungsoo finds ridiculously attractive against his better judgement.

 

“Do-ssi, your car is ready!” Chanyeol exclaims in a booming voice. He’s a little out of breath, as if he’d run from his office. Kyungsoo has to suppress a chuckle once again. “I wanted to contact you after you didn’t come by this weekend but—”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it this weekend,” Kyungsoo says, offering Chanyeol an apologetic smile. “My son was staying over and I had to take care of him.”

 

“It’s alright, Do-ssi.” Chanyeol waves a hand. “I can show you your car and explain what went wrong and what we did to fix it.”

 

“Call me Kyungsoo,” he says. Chanyeol grins. “And I’d really like that.”

 

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol rolls the name on his tongue like a piece of candy. Kyungsoo feels a little hot beneath his collar shirt. “Follow me, please.”

 

Kyungsoo follows Chanyeol across the open garage and through a door leading out the back of the shop. His car is parked in the back lot, and it looks nearly new, its sleek black paint glinting under the incandescent sun. Kyungsoo zones out halfway through Chanyeol’s winded detailing of what was done to the car. Kyungsoo’s knowledge of cars amounts to what a radiator is and he wouldn’t quite put his money on that either. Besides, Chanyeol’s mouth is much more interesting to watch.

 

“So to sum up, we basically put in a new battery and alternator,” Chanyeol concludes. “And we gave it a general tune-up so you won’t have any more problems.”

 

Kyungsoo nods. “Thank you, uh, for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome!” Chanyeol exclaims, leaning against the car. “You have a very nice car. It was nice working with such a fine piece of machinery.”

 

Chanyeol says this while stroking the side of the car and holding Kyungsoo's gaze at the same time. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if this is how Chanyeol usually flirts, but he’s torn between laughing and playing along.

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says. “I bought it myself.”

 

It couldn’t be more painfully awkward than it is right now. But then Chanyeol bursts into laughter and pats Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo laughs wryly, rubbing his shoulder where Chanyeol hit him. Chanyeol’s features mold into worry when he rubs over the spot himself.

 

“Sorry, sometimes I don’t measure myself,” Chanyeol says. “Sehun and Jongin make sure to step away whenever they make me laugh for this very same reason…”

 

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says quietly. It was nice to see Chanyeol laugh like that, with his entire body, eyes scrunched shut and teeth on full display. Kyungsoo felt a strange curl of pleasure in his gut at being the cause of that reaction. “I’m kind of used to being the target of stray punches thanks to my three-year-old.”

 

“Right,” Chanyeol says. The smile has given way to a sheepish look. “So, are you… married or something?”

 

Chanyeol shoots a furtive glance at Kyungsoo’s right hand. Taken aback by this, Kyungsoo lifts his own hand, rubs absently where there had been a ring once upon a time.

 

“Oh, no, well, I almost got married,” Kyungsoo explains. Casual tone, affable smile. It’s been too long. “We were together all through college and then my ex got pregnant with Seungwoo two years after we graduated. We got engaged, but we quickly realized it wasn’t working out. So, now we share custody.”

 

It’s not the full story. Sooyoung had been the one to decide that she was better on her own with Seungwoo, and as much as Kyungsoo had fought, he had only gotten weekends with Seungwoo. Sooyoung had cited his busy schedule, constant tardiness even to meetings with the lawyers due to his job, and the sordid detail that not long after they had separated, Kyungsoo had gotten involved with a man—a fact Sooyoung’s lawyer had not shied away from using in court.

 

And so the judge had ruled in Sooyoung's favor.

 

Kyungsoo is happy to be able to see Seungwoo at all, and that his relationship with Sooyoung has improved over the years, but there is a piece of him that grieves for the things he will inevitably miss.

 

“That makes sense,” Chanyeol says, nodding. “I’ve got friends in the same situation. It’s always sad when they have to say goodbye after spending the week together.”

 

“Right,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “I’m just happy to be able to spend time with him.”

 

“That’s what matters,” Chanyeol agrees. “And judging by that time you brought him with you, you looked like a good dad.”

 

It’s more than he’s talked about Seungwoo to another person that isn’t a friend since the custody trial took place. But something about Chanyeol is reassuring, puts Kyungsoo at ease. Perhaps it’s his eyes, round and earnest and warm, or his smile, right now smaller and more timorous than Kyungsoo has seen it since they met, but no less heartfelt.

 

This moment is odd and atypical because Kyungsoo isn’t one to trust strangers easily. So he quickly backs off, puts his guard up once again. The budding intimacy shatters once Kyungsoo takes a step back and Chanyeol blinks at him like he’s at a loss.

 

They should return to their flirting. It was safer than talking about feelings Kyungsoo doesn’t want to prod, not on his own and even less with someone he barely knows. 

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says, then clears his throat. “Shall we go back inside? Discuss the payment and all that?”

 

“Sure, sure.” Chanyeol’s smile resurfaces in all its splendor. “Let’s go to my office. It’s fresher than the rest of the shop.”

 

Chanyeol’s office is bigger than Kyungsoo had expected. Though he’d expected something akin to a broom closet with enough space for a desk and chair. There is an ancient desktop computer that emits a low, ominous hum when Chanyeol moves the mouse to turn it on before taking a seat. Kyungsoo takes the folded chair across from him and it creaks with his weight as though it may break under him.

 

“So, with parts and labor, this is the sum that we’re looking at,” Chanyeol says, typing something on his computer.

 

Chanyeol turns the screen to Kyungsoo with some difficulty; the thing is so old the plastic screeches as Chanyeol twists it to the side, but once he manages, frustrated and reddened, Kyungsoo nods at the numbers. It’s within the range he’d expected. “Seems reasonable.”

 

“Okay, I’ll do your receipt now,” Chanyeol says, searching through the drawers. Kyungsoo takes in the mess on the desk: stacks of folders bulging with papers, notebooks, and accounting books fill every inch of space. Chanyeol catches his eye and smiles timidly. “Sorry about the mess, we’ve been having some trouble with the finances in the past month.”

 

“What kind of trouble?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Missing money,” Chanyeol replies, giving Kyungsoo a meaningful look. “And some numbers that don’t add up.”

 

“I’m an accountant,” Kyungsoo clarifies. “And that sounds like someone mishandled your budget.”

 

Chanyeol winces, looks at the computer, clearly avoiding Kyungsoo’s gaze. Kyungsoo wonders briefly if he’s said something he shouldn’t, when Chanyeol asks, “So, are you going to pay with check or credit?”

 

He’s definitely stepped into some murky territory, but he isn’t about to prod. It’s not his business how Chanyeol manages his shop.

 

After Kyungsoo has put in his payment information, they chat idly for a while. Kyungsoo finds out that Chanyeol likes movies (like himself), goes to the gym regularly (unlike himself), and lives alone (like himself). Kyungsoo gives it as good as he gets, until the awkward tension from moments ago is completely forgotten.

 

Kyungsoo even forgets about the time until he catches a glimpse of the wall clock. “Oh, shit—I should get going.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at the look on Chanyeol’s face when he checks the time. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

 

They find a small commotion outside. Kyungsoo can hear a raspy, boisterous laugh, shot through by what sounds like Jongin and Sehun playfully quarreling. It’s only as Kyungsoo is nearing the trio that he recognizes the source of the laugh in a terror.

 

“Kyungsoo!” a man exclaims, pleasantly surprised. “What are you doing here?!”

 

Baekhyun, an old friend of Kyungsoo’s, blinds him with a hundred-watt grin. Baekhyun looks out of place in this garage, in his Armani suit and Fendi briefcase, next to cloth-stained Sehun and Jongin, and yet, as much as Kyungsoo blinks, the mirage of his friend does not disappear into thin air.

 

“I’ve brought in my car,” Kyungsoo says. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m working for my friend Chanyeol here,” Baekhyun replies, walking over to Chanyeol and patting his chest. Baekhyun’s hair is disheveled, which tells Kyungsoo he’s come straight from the office. “Doing him a little favor with some legal advice.”

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo met in university, before Kyungsoo went on to work at his current company and Baekhyun headed to law school to specialize in tax payments. Kyungsoo connects the dots by himself; it must be due to the wrongful finances Chanyeol had mentioned back in his office.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes are as big as plates. “You guys know each other?”

 

“From college,” Kyungsoo answers, not giving Baekhyun’s big mouth a chance to beat him to the punch. “We ran in the same circles.”

 

“Kyungsoo was a wild animal back then,” Baekhyun barks jauntily. Jongin and Sehun look at Kyungsoo like they’re seeing him in a new light. Kyungsoo wants to die. “Used to hop bar to bar every Friday night—”

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Kyungsoo says, with no bite. “Or I’ll tell them embarrassing stories of you, too.” 

 

“Do it, Do-ssi!” Sehun says. “We’ll have some leverage on him when he teases us!”

 

Baekhyun blanches and throws an arm over Kyungsoo in pacification. “Soo would never do that! He loves me too much!”

 

“I’m open to reconsider that,” Kyungsoo teases. Baekhyun pouts, discontent. The scowls melts into a grin when he pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek, to which Kyungsoo bats his hand away. “I’m off before you glue yourself to me and I have to scrape you off my back like I always do.”

 

“You’re so sweet, Soo,” Baekhyun says. “But I’m here for Chanyeol tonight.” He blows a kiss at Kyungsoo. “Sorry, babe.”

 

Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head. All this while he’s watched the exchange in a mix of entertainment and bafflement. The look he gives Kyungsoo now is watchful, measuring, as though he’s fitting into place pieces of a puzzle he’s just found. “We should go to my office. Kyungsoo, it was nice seeing you today.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo sees Sehun mouthing ‘Kyungsoo’ at Jongin with a mischievous glance. “It was nice to see you, too. Thanks for—uh—fixing my car.”

 

Kyungsoo had such a nice time with Chanyeol today, he’s almost sad to say goodbye. An urge to ask him for his number almost makes him blush, mostly for how clumsy Kyungsoo feels at the task. Kyungsoo hasn’t dated anyone seriously in quite a long time and the rustiness of his technique now shows in embarrassingly stark clarity.

 

“Wait, Soo is an accountant!” Baekhyun announces out of the blue.

 

Kyungsoo blinks at him. “So?”

 

“Chanyeol needs an accountant!” Baekhyun swats at Kyungsoo’s chest, like the connection is obvious. “And he needs a good, loyal accountant like you!”

 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, who’s eyeing Kyungsoo with curiosity. “You don’t have an accountant? Who’s managing your finances right now?”

 

“Uh, no one,” Chanyeol replies. “The last one quit like two weeks ago and left us in a lot of trouble.”

 

“Kyungsoo can do it,” Baekhyun says. “You do freelance stuff, right? And he already knows Chanyeol, so you know you can trust him. He’s exactly what you need!”

 

Something about Baekhyun’s statement makes Kyungsoo blush. “Well, I… I think I’ll have to consider it. Work is a bit hectic at the moment.”

 

Chanyeol smiles reassuringly. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. I understand if you don’t have time. A helping hand would be really nice right now, though…”

 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Kyungsoo says at last. “But I’ll look at the files first then I’ll decide officially if I’ll take on your business.”

 

Before he has time to regret it, Chanyeol whips out his phone with an enthusiastic grin. “Thanks, Kyungsoo! We can meet up for dinner to discuss all the details?”

 

Baekhyun sends Kyungsoo an impish grin, coupled with Sehun and Jongin’s coy glances, but Kyungsoo ignores them. “Sure, I’d like that.”

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

“You’re going on a date with a hot mechanic? When was I going to be told about this?”

 

“Good morning, Minseok,” Kyungsoo drones, looking up from his computer. “How’s your morning going so far?”

 

Standing in his office doorway, Minseok cocks his head and hips, a small, dainty hand on his waistline. “Don’t give me that,” he admonishes. “Baekhyun told me about that guy who’s going to take you to dinner to lure you into his business.”

 

“I haven’t accepted anything yet,” Kyungsoo says, going back to the Excel sheet on his screen. “Not officially.”

 

“But you’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Minseok’s thin smile pulls to one side. “Baekhyun sent me an Instagram pic of him and—” Minseok wolf whistles and Kyungsoo feels utterly betrayed. “I would consider it too if those guns came with the package.”

 

“What if I told Junmyeon about this?” Kyungsoo warns. Though he’s reeling from the fact that there are pictures of Chanyeol and a whole Instagram feed that he isn’t aware of. “That you’re lurking in some guy’s Instagram?”

 

“Junmyeon went through his profile with me,” Minseok throws back, smile sharp as ever. “So, are you going out with him or not?”

 

“Possibly,” Kyungsoo answers vaguely. Minseok’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “I don’t know. I’m not really into the whole dating thing, but—”

 

“But he’s hot—”

 

“—I’d not turn down a freelance job,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t want to mix business with pleasure.”  

 

“Sure you don’t,” Minseok laughs, a full-bodied laugh that makes Kyungsoo’s lips turn down. “What about that guy from that company—”

 

“That was one time—”

 

“And that secretary accountant at the last Christmas party—”

 

“Also one time!”

 

“Alright, I was just trying to prove my point that you’re a freaking liar.” Minseok barks out another laugh at the color on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Anyways, it’d do you some good to get laid—when was the last time you went out on a date even? You should go out, hang out with people outside the office—especially people you didn’t go to college with who are somewhat obligated to hang out with your square ass.”

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo retorts, smiling flatly. “Like I said, I’ll—”

 

“I don’t want to hear any of that ‘I’ll consider it’ bullcrap!” Minseok points a threatening finger at Kyungsoo. “Or I’ll get Junmyeon to come down here and help me knock some sense into you.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. Junmyeon, Minseok’s long-time partner, is no taller than Kyungsoo, and certainly not frightening, with his gentle voice and his tendency to curl up to his friends at every opportunity.

 

“You better update me,” Minseok warns before he leaves.

 

Once Minseok’s gone, Kyungsoo grabs his phone and searches Chanyeol’s contact. It’s been a week since he picked up his car from the shop, and he had told Chanyeol he would stay in touch for the accounting job. Except he hadn’t kept his promise. Work had swallowed him up the next morning, but truth be told, Chanyeol’s proposition had hardly slipped his mind.

 

So, now he musters up courage and opens a new chat with Chanyeol. 

 

 _Hello, Chanyeol-ssi_ , he types, _this is Kyungsoo_

 

A response comes within seconds. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide when the typing bubble appears before it manifests into a sentence. _Hello, Kyungsoo!!! How are u!!_

_Fine,_ Kyungsoo replies. _About the offer from the other day… is it still on?_

_Of course! Let me take you to dinner so we can discuss the details :)_

Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip to quell a smile. Though it doesn’t do much to pacify the excited twist in his stomach, a swarm of butterflies fluttering in giddy revolt at the prospect of spending time with Chanyeol.

 

_Dinner it is then. I’m free on Thursdays._

_Perfect ;)_

❣ ❣ ❣

Thursday night rolls around faster than Kyungsoo expected.

 

Chanyeol texts him the address in the afternoon, and Kyungsoo thinks he recognizes the joint as one of the usual haunts where he and Baekhyun used to go for drinks. It’s neither fancy nor cheap, and the food is alright—if Kyungsoo’s drunk memories serve him right. Kyungsoo had asked to meet Chanyeol there so it didn’t feel like a date, though the bout of nervousness he’d gotten half an hour earlier told him otherwise.

 

Chanyeol is waiting for him outside. In the warm light from the restaurant, Chanyeol looks soft to the touch, his hair in a neat comb that makes his ears protrude. He’s clad in a leather jacket, even though the heat hasn’t thinned out under the blanket of night, and ripped jeans with wide holes that show off strong thighs. Picture perfect of a rebellious boy in a teen movie, the type Kyungsoo liked in college.

 

It’s kind of ridiculous that, at thirty-two years old, Kyungsoo’s drooling at the sight of a man like he’s a high-schooler again. 

 

Kyungsoo bows, because habits are hard to kick, and Chanyeol bites a smile, bows with the same gravity as Kyungsoo, obviously with a teasing note. Kyungsoo holds back the urge to slug him, playfully of course, and lets Chanyeol guide him into the restaurant with a flourish of his hand.

 

“So, this is your usual hangout?”

 

“Kinda,” Chanyeol responds. “It’s near my place, so I used to come here for drinks when Sehun lived with me, but since he moved out I haven’t been here a lot.”

 

“It’s nice,” Kyungsoo comments. “Cozy.”

 

“Cozy,” Chanyeol repeats, with a teasing lilt. Kyungsoo shoots him a dirty glance, and Chanyeol shakes his head, grin bright and taunting. “Let’s get a seat, shall we?”

 

Over the course of the night, Kyungsoo realizes several things about Chanyeol. After he’s left his eager-puppy excitement to the side, he’s a lot smoother than he’d come off earlier; he’s also a lot more charming, quick to tease Kyungsoo and get a laugh or two out of him. He’s a good conversationalist, can talk about anything, though he has a clear preference for cars, which Kyungsoo is lost in, and can effortlessly steer Kyungsoo into topics he’s comfortable with after he’s rambled for too long. As well as an endless repertoire of funny anecdotes about Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin, and the odd customer that ends with Kyungsoo teary-eyed and grabbing his side from laughing.

 

Perhaps it’s the easy flow of their conversation, or their growing tipsiness, but Kyungsoo finds himself leaning forward slightly, closer to Chanyeol, right in front of his pretty eyes, almond-shaped and alcohol-dazed. Something about Chanyeol makes Kyungsoo feel like they’ve known each other longer than just two weeks. Perhaps it’s the soju, or Chanyeol’s readiness to smile, or the soothing, deep tone of his voice, but Kyungsoo feels at ease for the rest of the evening.

 

It’s not until he gets home, sleepy and full, tingling with the buzz of alcohol and pleasant company, that he realizes they’d barely talked about business at all.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s office is hot in the dead of summer. On this particular Friday afternoon, most of the occupants of his floor are in various states of withering under the heat, and he’s in no better condition. Minseok had come in about twenty minutes earlier to propose frappuccinos in the nearest Starbucks and the needed breeze of the al fresco area, but Kyungsoo had kindly refused.

 

During his breaks, Kyungsoo’s been looking through Chanyeol’s accounting files. What he’s found so far is surprising and disconcerting; his last accountant had made a mess of his finances, and Chanyeol should get better friends. If not a civil lawyer to sue his thieving ass.

 

A text steals his attention. Baekhyun. Kyungsoo had sort of expected to see Chanyeol’s name instead—he’d changed his contact name from _Park Chanyeol_ to simply _Chanyeol_ during the drunken haze of his ride home—but he tells himself he is not disappointed. Not the slightest bit.

 

Baekhyun has a habit of calling right after sending a text. A logic Kyungsoo wouldn’t try to understand.

 

“Sooo, how is it going, Soo?”

 

The nose pads of his glasses leave dents of perspiration on the bridge of his nose when he takes them off. “Leave me alone,” he says plainly. “I know why you’re calling.”

 

“What do you mean,” Baekhyun replies, mock offended. Kyungsoo can hear the devious smile in his tone. “Just wanted to know how your date with our boy went.”

 

“Ask him.”

 

“Already tried,” Baekhyun retorts. “He’s not willing to speak. Totally mum.”

 

“Then that should be a hint for you to mind your business,” Kyungsoo retorts. “It’s never too late to start.”

 

If there is one thing Kyungsoo doesn’t like it’s beating around the bush, so he goes straight to the point.

 

“Listen,” he starts. “Did you know Chanyeol’s previous accountant?”

Baekhyun immediately shifts to a serious tone. “No, but he won’t tell me about him either. I think that’s something for you to ask him yourself.”

 

Kyungsoo is skeptical. They’ve only met for a short couple of weeks, so it’s unlikely Chanyeol will open up to him if he chose not to with Baekhyun. But Kyungsoo thinks it is worth a chance.

 

“He’s at the shop right now,” Baekhyun tells him before Kyungsoo can ask. “If you’re looking to catch him before he leaves work—he’s usually off at eight.”

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says. “And nothing happened, by the way. We talked about stuff, mostly movies and cars and alcohol.”

 

“That sounds like a date to me,” Baekhyun says, barking a laugh before the line cuts off.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s shop is a lot livelier than during Kyungsoo’s previous visits. There is another mechanic, a girl by the name Amber who is as loud and mouthy as Baekhyun, and a set of three cars parked in the garage playing music while the kids waiting for the repairs are talking and laughing with Sehun and Jongin.

 

Chanyeol steps out from between the cars and offers Kyungsoo a light handshake. It makes Kyungsoo a little hot under the collar. “Sorry about the noise,” Chanyeol apologizes. “There’s a drag race soon and everyone wants repairs on their cars.”

 

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says, wincing at the kids’ awful rapping. “Can we go to your office? Or somewhere quiet to speak privately?”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol says, then turns so Kyungsoo tags along. Sehun and Jongin shout their greetings, and Kyungsoo waves an awkward greeting at them.

 

He’s almost thankful for the peace and quiet of Chanyeol’s office and its soundproof walls once he shuts the door behind Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo runs Chanyeol through what he’s gathered from the accounting books that Chanyeol gave him, barely restrains a laugh through Chanyeol’s well-timed quips, enjoys the attention of those almond eyes on him, the intensity in Chanyeol’s eyes when he’s focused. When Kyungsoo reaches his conclusion he sits back in his chair, laces his fingers together, and heaves a sigh that doesn’t slump his shoulders. 

 

“So, what’s the matter?” Chanyeol reclines in his chair. “Should I be worried?”

 

“A little,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol’s mouth is a taut line on his face. “Depends on what you tell me about your previous accountant and what exactly he did with your money.”

 

“I don’t really like talking about that,” Chanyeol says. Nervous, evasive. No sweetness behind that tone. “As you probably have already guessed.”

 

“But you need to tell me in order for me to do my job better,” Kyungsoo refutes. “I don’t need to know the personal details, I just want to know if you knew they were doing something illegal. Or else I don’t know if I’ll be able to trust you.”

 

Chanyeol moistens his lips, brows furrowed. Kyungsoo would think he’s constipated by the look of concentration on his face. When Chanyeol meets Kyungsoo’s gaze, a slight tremor sits in his pupils. Something’s shifted. Though Chanyeol’s jaw is taut, his chin quivers with indecision, as though the words he needs are waiting to be spewed.

 

Right then the door opens and Amber peeks her head into the office.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need you at the front.” Amber gives an apologetic smile. “Those guys outside are trying get a cheaper price and you know Sehun and Jongin are idiots.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” Chanyeol tells her. After Amber is gone, Chanyeol stands. “Let’s get dinner again, okay? I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“Will you tell me about what happened?”

 

Chanyeol licks his lips. “I will,” he promises. A sort of forced conviction pressed to his tone. Then his face smooths, a little smile tugging at his pink lips. “You’re free on Thursdays, right?”

 

“Right,” Kyungsoo acknowledges. In the same second, he turns back to Chanyeol. “Wait, how—”

 

Chanyeol taps at his temple with a finger, smile unbearably satisfied at Kyungsoo’s reaction. “I have a good memory,” he says. “So, what do you say? My treat since I’m basically kicking you out of my shop.”

 

“Kicking you out is a bit harsh,” Kyungsoo agrees, laughing. “But I won’t say no to a free meal, especially since I skipped lunch to meet you.”

 

 Chanyeol looks guilty, and Kyungsoo grins. “Rub it in, okay,” he teases wearily.

 

“I get to pick the place this time,” Kyungsoo says. “I know of a great place, and the food is good, don’t worry.”

 

“I’m not worried,” Chanyeol says. “My wallet is.”

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Kyungsoo picks a restaurant near his apartment. It has a chill atmosphere, understated, the kind of place young adults litter about in small groups. The food is nice, albeit a bit pricey. Chanyeol did make a face at the price. Kyungsoo was quick to foot the bill when Chanyeol stepped to the bathroom at one point.

 

“So, are you going to tell me now?”

 

They sit in a booth at the back, hunched over their beers, their meals long finished. There is only the pleasant sensation of a full stomach, the buzz of alcohol and a nice evening. They had spent their evening doing the same dance as before: talking about nothing and everything, going on tangents and weaving through stories that had nothing to do with work, but neither of them seemed to notice, or bothered to care.

 

Kyungsoo hadn’t recalled the original motive for this dinner until about five minutes ago.

 

Chanyeol, cheek in palm, asks, “What will I get in return if I tell you?”

 

Chanyeol’s all mellow eyes and suave tone. Inebriation has added some gravel to his voice, sluggish, dragging, like rocks in a river. Sweet and rough. A lovely color has set in his cheeks, bunched up in his hands so a myriad of wrinkles frames the corners of his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo wants to play along. Elbows on the table, he leans forward, stares Chanyeol straight in the face. Chanyeol’s long lashes flap with surprise, though the smile that stretches his mouth is far from displeased.

 

“I can’t do my job if I’m basically being left in the dark.”

 

“That’s fair,” Chanyeol agrees. For a split second, he sucks in his lower lip, considering, then lets it go, rosy skin turned white, when he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes. “He was a friend. A dear friend.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, nodding. “I figured as much.”

 

“He had told me he needed money, but—” Chanyeol directs his eyes to the ceiling, words dawdling.  Consternation appears fresh in his features. “I never thought he would _steal it_.”

 

Chanyeol sighs, and his whole body deflates, as if the knots wound in his back have been untied. He sits back in his seat, the leather cracking beneath him. Kyungsoo wants to say something, console him, but there aren’t words for the enormity of the disappointment in Chanyeol’s eyes. It’s a such a strange sight in him, whose countenance is ever so cheerful and amiable.

 

“He quit when I confronted him about it,” Chanyeol continues. “He never denied it—he told me he was sorry and promised we would talk about it, but he took a flight to China the next day and I never saw him again.” 

 

Kyungsoo is about to say that’s reason enough to detain him, but Chanyeol doesn’t look like the type who would rat out his friend. Chanyeol may be even more softhearted than Kyungsoo had originally thought when they met.

 

“Way to betray your trust,” Kyungsoo says, lowly. Chanyeol nods, staring into his glass in silence. “I don’t know what I would’ve done in your place, to be quite honest.”

 

If there is something Kyungsoo takes pride in it’s his loyalty. But his loyalty is spliced in equal measures to both his job and his friends; it would be quite the dilemma for him to decide which wins in the end.

 

“I don’t like talking about it really.” Chanyeol offers half a smile to mollify his words. Kyungsoo returns it, understanding. “But that’s what happened. Now you know the truth.”

 

“And the truth will set you free,” Kyungsoo says, smiling. Chanyeol catches his playful lilt, and it tugs a proper smile that stamps a dimple on both cheeks. “Don’t you feel better telling someone about it?”

 

“A little,” Chanyeol admits with a shrug, but his smile belies his nonchalance. The gratefulness in his gaze is palpable. “Thank you for listening.”

 

“My pleasure,” Kyungsoo says. And in his tone, he wants to make it clear he doesn’t just mean the confession, but the meals and their time spent together as well. Chanyeol is pleasant company, and Kyungsoo wants him to know this. That he may be a little more than just a business acquaintance. “It’s nice, talking to you.”

 

A spark rekindles in Chanyeol at this, like a match struck behind his face. Chanyeol’s smile grows until his dimples create shadows in his cheeks. It makes Kyungsoo realize how handsome Chanyeol is again. Not like he ever forgets; the man is a living sculpture. But in the low light of the restaurant, calibrated for a romantic atmosphere, he looks incredibly handsome, with his floppy curls, his sharp jaw, his plush lips, and the attractive shape of his nose, that little bump that Kyungsoo finds charming. And his arms, thick, strong, delectable arms—the muscle bulging now as he places them on the table to lean towards Kyungsoo and scrutinize him with round, inquisitive eyes.

 

“It’s nice talking to you, too,” Chanyeol tells him. “Getting to know you. You’re so much more interesting than I thought.”

 

Kyungsoo throws him a playful smirk over the rim of his glass. “You thought I was boring?”

 

“No, no,” Chanyeol is quick to assure. Kyungsoo chuckles. “But I thought—you know—your job—and your child—”

 

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo appeases. “I know what you mean. A thirty years old accountant with a kid doesn’t exactly scream intriguing.”

 

“Thirty, huh?” Chanyeol’s grin is sloppy, one-sided. “I thought you were younger.”

 

There is no trace of disapproval in Chanyeol’s tone. It’s quite the opposite; his gaze is ablaze with a dark type of interest, the kind that is a few strands shy of lust. Chanyeol’s rumble has lowered a significant degree, beer-induced but sensual to a fault, and its grit tugs at Kyungsoo’s gut.

 

An irrepressible pull of attraction flares within Kyungsoo as Chanyeol pushes his hair off his forehead.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Twenty-eight,” Chanyeol replies. “Two-year difference.”

 

“I thought you were younger,” Kyungsoo throws back. Chanyeol chuckles, rubs his right cheek with his palm. It’s not his wheezing laugh—this one’s raspy, so bashful. Kyungsoo’s endeared. “But the car shop should’ve given me a clue.”

 

“That’s true,” Chanyeol agrees. “Not many people can boast about owning a business before twenty-five. Anyways,” Chanyeol slumps over the table, cups his chin in a palm, “I’d really like to keep getting to know you, Do Kyungsoo. You know, for work.”

 

The look Chanyeol is giving him, honeyed and suggestive, tells Kyungsoo it’s most certainly not for work. But Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he’s on the same page. He does not want to mix business with pleasure, but getting to know Chanyeol, sharing dinners like these, couldn’t hurt anyone.

 

“For work,” Kyungsoo echoes. “I’d like that.”

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Seungwoo comes to visit that Saturday morning. Sooyoung drops him off early, and Seungwoo, fueled by the bustling energy of a three-year-old, barges in and buzzes past Kyungsoo, ignoring that his dad looks straight out of an episode of _The Walking Dead_.

 

Kyungsoo’d come home late after a dinner with Chanyeol had prolonged to drinks at a bar. Their Thursday meals somehow extended to Fridays, and Kyungsoo’s body sadly doesn’t recover from alcohol as well as it did in his twenties.

 

“I’ll pick him up on Sunday,” Sooyoung tells him. “We’re visiting my mother on Monday.”

 

That wakes Kyungsoo up like a shot of coffee in his system. “Sunday? But I’d have him for half a day at most.”

 

“Sorry, but he wants to go, too. Isn’t that right, little guy?” Sooyoung asks Seungwoo, with aegyo. Seungwoo laughs and yells a ‘yes!’. Kyungsoo feels betrayed. When she faces Kyungsoo again, Sooyoung averts her eyes. “And my mom is in Seoul and she wants to meet Minho, so…”

 

It irks Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t push. The corners of Sooyoung’s lips are tilted downwards, more displeased than apologetic. If he complains, he’s being an inconvenience. And if he complains, she could revoke his visits altogether; he’s not about to shoot himself in the foot with his visits already so restrained.

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo concedes, “I’ll see you on Monday. Right, little bud?”

 

Seungwoo claps and runs to hug his mother one last time. Sooyoung kisses his forehead and stands. “I’ll see you then! Don’t let him eat after dinner or watch tv past nine!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Kyungsoo says, walking her to the door. “See you!” After Sooyoung waves one last goodbye, and Seungwoo yells goodbye, Kyungsoo grabs his pudgy hand. “Wanna eat some ice cream with breakfast?”

 

“YEAH!”

 

Later that afternoon, he gets a text from Chanyeol while he’s in the middle of watching Finding Nemo with Seungwoo. Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting it. Butterflies beat amply at his ribs. Lately, even Chanyeol’s name popping up on his phone screen can turn Kyungsoo into a giddy mess.

 

_Are u up for dinner tonight?_

 

The offer is tempting. Though he had gone into this little arrangement with Chanyeol with the excuse of work, now he thoroughly likes spending time with him. And he would love to see him tonight, but Seungwoo is first.

 

_Sorry I’m with Seungwoo_

_Next week?_

 

A response comes two minutes later.

 

_I’ll take u up on that_

_Say hi to little Seungwoo for me_

Kyungsoo feels guilty that he’s turning down Chanyeol. On an impulse, he texts, _wanna go out thursday night? I’m free_

The answer doesn’t take more than half a minute. _Sure, I’ll pick you up._

❣ ❣ ❣

On Monday, Kyungsoo spends the entire morning trying to catch up on work he’d left aside to take care of Seungwoo during the weekend. The amount is kicking his ass. He hadn’t had time to think about much else since he arrived at the office, so his phone ringing on his desk, under a stack of papers, takes him by surprise.

 

By force of habit, Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to check the caller ID. He simply slides the green button and puts the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

 

“Uh, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s deep voice makes Kyungsoo’s heart jolt and lodge in his throat. “Did I catch you at a bad moment? I can call again another time—”

 

“No, no, no,” Kyungsoo rushes to say before Chanyeol hangs up. “This is a good time, I was just—I’ve been busy all morning, so I didn’t—” Kyungsoo stops, takes a breath. “I’m rambling.” 

 

“You are,” Chanyeol agrees with a laugh. The sound has a relieving and chaotic effect; it revolts the butterflies that had been thrashing around Kyungsoo’s ribcage since he first heard Chanyeol’s voice. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

 

“You’re not,” Kyungsoo assures him. “I actually needed a distraction, so you’ve got great timing.”

 

“Okay, good,” Chanyeol says, then he pauses. “Uh, I was calling because of our meet-up today. I forgot I’d already promised Sehun I would have a drink with him, and he won’t ever forgive me if I skipped because he’s a brat. But he told me to invite you.”

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo exhales, blinks at the stack of papers in front of him. Even though he knows Sehun and Jongin, going out with Chanyeol’s friends is an entirely different matter. But he doesn’t want to turn down Chanyeol’s offer, not when he was already looking forward to seeing him, as embarrassing as it is to admit it. “I’ll be there.”

 

“Uh, okay.” Chanyeol sounds unsure, somewhat shocked. Like he wasn’t expecting Kyungsoo to accept. “I’ll pick you up at ten. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds great,” Kyungsoo says, then winces at his eagerness. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Was that your hot mechanic?”

 

Kyungsoo allows himself a second to roll his eyes before he looks up. And there it is, as his tone had advertised, Minseok’s taunting smile, the knowing little glint in his gaze, which are both, in equal measures, infuriating and charming.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at lunch with everyone else?”

 

“I skipped.” Minseok shrugs as he takes the seat across from Kyungsoo uninvited. “Didn’t feel like eating out today, so I got us Subway and came to keep you company.”

 

Minseok shows Kyungsoo a gummy smile. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if his friend’s company is a blessing or a curse.

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Minseok says, self-satisfied. “So, why are you so behind on work if you weren’t seeing Mr. Hot Mechanic?”

 

The English pronunciation rolls of Minseok’s tongue effortlessly. Kyungsoo screws his mouth with displeasure.

 

“I was with Seungwoo this weekend,” Kyungsoo replies, going back to his papers. “He visits every two weeks, remember?”

 

“Right,” Minseok says. “How was the Disney movie marathon, then?”

 

“Are you just going to sit there and ask ridiculous questions until the end of your lunch break?”

 

“That’s what friends are for.” Minseok grabs Kyungsoo’s stress ball. “How is it going with that, by the way? Has Mechanic McHottie met him yet?”

 

“No, he has not—why would Chanyeol meet Seungwoo? We’re not dating,” Kyungsoo argues, blushes at Minseok’s chuckle. “And stop calling him stupid names!”

 

“But he’s hot and he’s a mechanic!” Minseok counters, lifting his palms. “What do you have against my ability to come up with witty names?”

 

“They’re dumb,” Kyungsoo says. Though he knows Minseok is messing with him, he can’t help arguing. “And anyways, what I do in my private life is none of your business—”

 

“But I tell you all about what I do with Junmyeon—”

 

“And that is also none of my business, even though you don’t know the concept of oversharing,” Kyungsoo tells him and Minseok barks a laugh. “I’m not going to date Chanyeol because it’ll be hard enough already to explain _that_ to Seungwoo.”

 

Minseok’s jesting mood wanes, his expression turns sober as he blinks at Kyungsoo like he’s seeing him in a new light. “Is that what’s worrying you? What Seungwoo’s going to think of you being gay? He’s like two years old.”

 

“He’s three, you jackass,” Kyungsoo corrects, “and of course it worries me. It was confusing for him that Sooyoung had a boyfriend already.” 

 

“That’s understandable,” Minseok murmurs, ruminative. “But that can’t hold you back from dating your whole life, you know. Seungwoo is going to grow up eventually and wonder why you haven’t moved on.”

 

Kyungsoo imagines himself old, grey-haired and nearly bald, in his sofa, watching reruns on tv alone and sad. It’s a frightening image, to say the least. And it’s exactly what Minseok’s expression shows him across the desk, like he’s a fortune teller reading Kyungsoo’s future.

 

“I hope you picked me a chicken sandwich,” Kyungsoo says. “Without mayo.”

 

“Of course I did.” Minseok wears his best gummy smile as he puts the wrapped sandwich on Kyungsoo’s desk. “I got it with extra love for you.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

The group is waiting at a table with two pitchers of beer when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrive at the pub. Jongin and Sehun make room for Kyungsoo to sit next to them and save a chair for Chanyeol on his other side.

 

As Kyungsoo had predicted, he gets along with Sehun and Jongin just fine. It’s interesting to see this side of Chanyeol, bantering with Sehun and babying Jongin, whose laugh rivals Chanyeol’s in volume. In time, Kyungsoo discovers that they also share the habit of hitting whoever’s in proximity when something is really funny, which, on this particular night, happens to be Kyungsoo, so Kyungsoo develops a near-Pavlovian instinct to pull away in time before Chanyeol’s palm can reach him.

 

It is deep into the night, when Sehun and Jongin are proper drunk and mumbling nonsense that only they can comprehend, that Chanyeol leans into Kyungsoo. Tipsy and bored, Kyungsoo has been making unintelligible figures with a bit of spilled soju on the table, and when he feels Chanyeol’s warm touch against the cold skin of his upper arm, his nose brushing his hair, Kyungsoo jumps, barely swallowing a gasp.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol murmurs into Kyungsoo’s ear. The depth of his voice, with the alcohol, is scratchy and vast. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

Kyungsoo turns his face slightly to look at Chanyeol out of reflex. Chanyeol is closer than he’d expected and he has to go a little cross-eyed to meet his gaze, unfocused but glistening. “I did,” Kyungsoo replies. “I really like Jongin and Sehun.”

 

“They can be a couple of dickheads, but I guess they’re alright.” Chanyeol hiccups a chuckle. His breath is a caress over Kyungsoo’s face. “So, I think I owe you a proper dinner. Just the two of us.”

 

Trepidation rushes inside Kyungsoo like froth in beer. And some anticipation too, fizzing, tickling his spine with the gentle fingers of a lover. It makes Kyungsoo wake up a little, focus on the way Chanyeol’s gaze is riveted on his mouth when his tongue swipes over his lips.

 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says, wiping the corner of his mouth. “But you’re paying.”

 

Chanyeol quirks a brow and one side of his mouth in tandem. “Was all that about not being picky a lie?” Chanyeol laughs that small, hiccupy laugh, halfway through a wheeze and a chuckle. “Are you free this Saturday?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good,” Chanyeol says. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heartbeat is galloping. “Eight sounds great.”

 

Through the thin haze of his inebriety, Chanyeol radiates confidence, contentment, all of it pooled into the tiny dimple on his left cheek. Kyungsoo’s heart graduates from a steady trot to a dashing, brisk lope. It is quite baffling what Park Chanyeol, this man he’s only known for a little more than a month, has managed to do to Kyungsoo’s poor heart rate.

 

 _Oh no_ , Kyungsoo thinks. _I’m screwed._

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Sehun slurs across the table. “Wanna do more shots?”

 

Kyungsoo’s tempted to snap back, but he’s distracted by Chanyeol’s laughter in his ear, rich and bashful, and the flush on his proud cheekbones that deepens, extends to his pointy ears in a bright red trail.

 

Jongin’s chin is perched precariously on his cupped hand. Sehun is nearly slumped on the table. Kyungsoo’s brain is too slow to catch up with what’s being offered, before Chanyeol slams a palm on the table and yells, “Bring them on!”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what his expression looks like, but he’s perhaps worked up a scowl, because once Sehun gets up to order, and Jongin is halfway between wakefulness and slumber, Chanyeol knocks his knee against Kyungsoo’s under the table, gently, friendly, and leans in again, this time his nose inches away from Kyungsoo’s nose. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo says, slightly exasperated. In an act of sudden bravery, he puts his hand on Chanyeol’s arm, feels the coolness of his skin, revels in the wiry muscles. “I’ll probably regret this in the morning, though.”

 

“I’ll drive you home,” Chanyeol offers. Soothing. Placating. Kyungsoo’s chest sings. Chanyeol blinks, sluggish. “Or rather, I’ll call you an uber because I’m pissed, too.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs in the time Chanyeol turns away to help Sehun distribute the bottles around the table. It’s somewhat puzzling how easily Chanyeol refocuses on the present like he hadn’t just asked Kyungsoo on a date; it means he doesn’t catch Kyungsoo’s eyes lingering on him, on the crooked slope of his nose and his pink, glossy lips, before he snaps out of his reverie to receive the glass Sehun shoves into his hand.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Saturday evening finds Kyungsoo in front of his mirror, trying to comb his hair for the ninth time. He’s been switching between combing it up and making a middle parting, then giving up and combing it down—just to get frustrated and start all over again. It’s not like Kyungsoo has that much hair anyway, so he feels ridiculous in the next second and laughs at his reflection.

 

Kyungsoo chalks up this spell of pre-date nervousness to the pitiful fact he hasn’t been on a date in years. Two hours earlier, he’d pulled out his nicest clothes, the ones that drive women—and sometimes men—to turn their heads in his direction and Minseok to gush about how great his ass looks _._ An hour earlier, he’d settled on a pair of jeans, loafers, and a slightly too-tight shirt.  Now, twenty minutes later, Kyungsoo has relegated himself to the living room, where he tries to do something about his—lack of—hair.

 

 _It is not a date_ , he reminds himself, but this serves purely to make him feel just a tad more foolish. And the fact he bolts out of the living room when he hears a noise outside doesn’t help his case either.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t take Kyungsoo to their usual place. Instead he drives to a restaurant Kyungsoo hasn’t been to before, slightly fancier than the ones they frequent together. Chanyeol’s obviously trying to make an impression, which Kyungsoo appreciates, but as they stand outside, wrapped in the notes of classical music and clanking of expensive china that slip through the door, Kyungsoo feels out of place. This is a far cry from the small, laid-back places that have become their usual spots, where Chanyeol could lean into him, so close his lips nearly grazed his ear, and no one bothered them.

 

Kyungsoo feels slightly bad when he proposes changing their evening plans. But the guilt quickly evaporates when Chanyeol smiles and says, “I would feel a lot more comfortable anywhere else but here to be honest.”

 

Thirty-minutes later finds them at a McDonald’s drive-thru, eating cheeseburgers and listening to the radio in Chanyeol’s car in the parking lot. They eat in silence for a while, like they always do, until Chanyeol slurps his soda, loudly, and turns to Kyungsoo with that sloppy grin that borders on a smirk. The one Kyungsoo knows means that Chanyeol’s proud of himself.

 

“This was a good idea,” Chanyeol comments. Kyungsoo hums, takes another bite of his burger. “I’m having more fun than I’d have had back at that restaurant.”

 

“Ditto,” replies Kyungsoo, through a mouthful of food. Perhaps it’s the food, or the simplicity of this moment—sitting in a car with a man he likes, stuffed with greasy food—but Kyungsoo feels young, content. “So, how was your day?”

 

“A woman came in with her two kids today,” Chanyeol says, wiping ketchup from the corner of his mouth. “And they were lovely but kind of a handful. They wanted to know everything Sehun and Jongin were doing, even got grease stains on their dresses.” Chanyeol shakes his head. “I don’t know how you do it with Seungwoo, but he looked like an angel next to them.”

 

“Hey, my son _is_ an angel,” Kyungsoo jokes. Chanyeol laughs into his soda. “I think he behaves with me because he knows he only gets to see me so little.”

 

“Is it hard only seeing him every two weeks?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, crumbling the burger wrapper in his hand. “Kinda,” he admits. “I wish I had more time but… I think it’s good for him to be around his mom more. I’m working all the time… It’s one of the reasons Sooyoung’s lawyer used in trial, which was fair.”

 

Chanyeol nods, gives Kyungsoo a kind smile. “I think you’re a good dad, you know. He’d be just as fine around you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s smile stretches full. A warm, toasty feeling pulsates in his chest. Something a lot like adoration. In a quiet voice, he murmurs, “Thank you,” and sips his soda, hiding the blush spreading from the base of his neck to his face.

 

The car is partly lit by street lamps and the McDonald’s sign in the distance. And Chanyeol hasn’t looked away yet. So Kyungsoo stares back. Chanyeol’s smile is sugary, cloying like the drink perspiring in Kyungsoo’s hold, but there’s nothing cold to it, nor in the gaze he has trained on Kyungsoo. It’s velvet-soft, potent, the kind that Kyungsoo can feel like a summer breeze on his skin.

 

Kyungsoo may be a little bit in love.

 

Chanyeol breaks the silence. “How was your day?”

 

“It was okay.” Kyungsoo shrugs, shoving a couple of fries into his mouth. The food leaves his fingers greasy, so he wipes them on a napkin. “I was loaded with paperwork for most of the day, as usual.”

 

“Sounds like a real thrill,” Chanyeol jokes. Kyungsoo chortles, slaps his arm in retaliation. “Wanna hear about the car that came to the shop the other day?” Chanyeol whistles. “It was a real beauty.”

 

Kyungsoo knows jack-shit about cars and couldn’t care less, really, but ever since he met Chanyeol, he has learned a thing or two after hearing him talk lengthily over their meals. Most of the terms fly right over Kyungsoo’s head, but he remains riveted, if only for the way Chanyeol’s face brightens when he talks about the car he loves, the engine he prefers, the way his shoulders seem broader with self-assurance, and his smile seems bigger, sweeter. Kyungsoo would like to hear him talk about things he loves for hours.

 

This is the Chanyeol he adores most. The Chanyeol who has been taking him to dinner for weeks, who he has spent enough hours with to memorize the cadence of his voice, his raucous laugh, drinking and chatting and getting to know each other through the steam of hot bowls and sizzling meat. Chanyeol, who makes Kyungsoo laugh with effortless ease. Who has made Kyungsoo happier than he has been in years.

 

_I am a bit in love with him._

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo interrupts. “Get out of the car.”

 

Chanyeol blinks big, round eyes at Kyungsoo. “Now? Why?”

 

Kyungsoo does not respond. Instead, he gets out of the passenger’s seat and shuts the door, leaving a bewildered Chanyeol behind. As Kyungsoo strides around the car, Chanyeol scrambles to get out of the driver’s seat. Chanyeol looks dumbfounded when Kyungsoo stands in front of him without a word. All Chanyeol manages out is a weak, “Is something wrong?” before Kyungsoo yanks at his jacket, stands on his tiptoes and kisses him fully on the mouth.

 

The kiss is chaste and brief. A graze of lips. Chanyeol’s mouth is inert. Unresponsive. Kyungsoo lets his heels hit the ground again, heart a wild creature. Anticipation rushes through his veins. The separation lasts only a second, not enough time for regret to settle in. As Chanyeol gets over his surprise, he gathers Kyungsoo in his arms to draw him back in and kisses him in earnest. 

 

Chanyeol pulls away after what feels like an indefinite amount of time. The goofy smile on his face makes Kyungsoo titter against his chin. Chanyeol cups his cheeks, his hands big enough to cover half of Kyungsoo’s face, but the roughness of his palms is enticing. Kyungsoo would like him to put them everywhere on him.

 

“I’ve been dying to kiss you for weeks,” Chanyeol whispers, caressing the crest of Kyungsoo’s cheekbone with his thumb, where his skin is on fire. “Can’t believe you beat me to it.”

 

“You were taking so long,” Kyungsoo retorts, teasing. “I had to do something because you were driving me mad.”

 

Chanyeol laughs and tugs Kyungsoo closer to kiss him again. The kiss is feverish but clumsy; they clash teeth once, which has them laughing. It’s not long before they find a suitable rhythm, slow and leisured, a glide of lips, a sort of sway that feels more explorative than showy. No need to impress. No need to dominate. Just the need to taste and discover after weeks of pining.

 

Then, Chanyeol moans, wanton and needy, deep within his throat, and it’s here that Kyungsoo caves. Kyungsoo shifts his hold around Chanyeol’s neck to his hips and pushes him forward until he’s pressed against the side of his car.

 

Kyungsoo soon realizes Chanyeol is a tease, sloppy as he had imagined, but docile, letting Kyungsoo take control, tilting his head when Kyungsoo veers the kiss in one direction. As he slides his fingers through Chanyeol’s silky curls, he cups Chanyeol’s neck with the other, and strays from Chanyeol’s mouth to litter kisses and gentle nibbles at his jaw, heady with the needy puffs of air against his face.

 

A hunger deep as the night thrums inside Kyungsoo. He needs _more_ of this _._ Of Chanyeol. Every groan, every sigh he plucks out of Chanyeol puts another crack on his wavering conviction.

 

Kyungsoo has never cared much for keeping appearances. If the guy was hot, he would take him to bed for a night and never hear from him again the next morning. Rinse and repeat. But Chanyeol is different. Kyungsoo doesn’t want this to be a fling, he wants to take his time with Chanyeol, see where this is going.

 

“We should stop now,” Kyungsoo murmurs, husky, and breaks away to look at Chanyeol. In an instant, he realizes how big of a mistake this is; Chanyeol’s lips are red and puffy from kissing, a faint blush staining his cheeks, eyes dazed and bright, and the urge to continue kissing him, to devour him, nearly overtakes Kyungsoo. “For my sanity, mostly.”

 

“R-Right,” Chanyeol says, then clears his throat. “We shouldn’t get carried away. Though, if I’m being honest—” He cups Kyungsoo’s face again and pulls him in for another kiss. “I would love to throw you in my backseat and do all kind of nasty things to you right now.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs, allowing this one moment of weakness—and oh, how much Chanyeol has proven to be a huge weakness of his. Chanyeol puts his willpower to a greater test when he traces Kyungsoo’s mouth with his tongue, before Kyungsoo sucks it into his mouth, drawing out a delightful whine. They kiss for a while, sweet and slow, unhurried but passionate, just tasting each other. Kyungsoo strokes Chanyeol’s face, his jaw, his ears, his shoulders… every bit of him is tantalizing and Kyungsoo wants and wants and wants.

 

In time, Kyungsoo pulls back, set on his decision to take things slow. It’s silly, but he feels like a teenager and Chanyeol is the wicked boy with the tattoos. A rigged game Kyungsoo is fated to lose. But the real Chanyeol doesn’t have a mean bone in his body and Kyungsoo isn’t sure whether winning or losing is what he wants out of this; perhaps the best part of it will be simply going along for the ride.

 

Their breaths mingle as they try to get oxygen back in their systems. Chanyeol’s eyes are clear and bright, his red hair a tangled mess. It’s highly satisfying to Kyungsoo that he did this to him. It’s with great self-control, the strongest of wills ever known to mankind, that Kyungsoo extricates himself from Chanyeol, sliding his palms over his strong chest one last time—and god, a person shouldn’t be allowed to have such firm pectorals. It could be deadly, especially to poor, unfortunate guys like Kyungsoo.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says, wielding half a smile. “I forgot ‘bout your chastity belt.”

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo chastises, whacking Chanyeol on the arm. Chanyeol grins, showing all his teeth, as he watches Kyungsoo laugh, but his expression quickly melts into a pout, puppy eyes pleading. “What? Do you want a kiss?”

 

“Yes, please?” Chanyeol’s tone is syrupy. “One for the road?”

 

“You’re taking me home,” Kyungsoo reminds him, but Chanyeol remains demanding. With a sigh, more for effect than anything, Kyungsoo drags Chanyeol down by the collar of his jacket and plants a kiss on his mouth. Promptly, Chanyeol snakes his arms around his hips to prevent him from escaping—and really, Kyungsoo will happily pretend he didn’t have a choice this time.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Their second official date takes place in Chanyeol’s apartment. Chanyeol had texted Kyungsoo ranting about getting the wrong parts delivered to the shop, and Sehun and Jongin spilling oil all over the garage, which took them an hour to clean, so, as the good boyfriend he was, he had devised a plan to surprise Chanyeol.

 

As soon as he left work, he stopped by a pizzeria that Chanyeol mentioned he likes, bought mint chocolate chip ice cream, and then went to Chanyeol’s apartment. Kyungsoo had ushered Chanyeol into the shower before he could dive in the pizza and picked a movie that he knew Chanyeol would like.

 

“Deadpool?” Chanyeol asks once he’s returned to the living room from his shower. “How did you know I like it?”

 

Chanyeol’s phone screen is set to a picture of Deadpool in front of a fireplace, but Kyungsoo shrugs, a smug smile on his face. “I guess I just know you too well.”

 

Chanyeol’s grin is pleased, face soft from his shower, his hair in disarray from rubbing it with the towel. In shorts and tank top, he looks as delightful and handsome as he does wearing his best outfits, and of course, Kyungsoo can’t keep his hands to himself.

 

Kyungsoo ends up stretched out with his back against the couch and a very long, very comfortable Chanyeol pressed against his front and nearly on top of him, somehow fitting his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder and his legs folded, one foot rubbing Kyungsoo’s socked feet for heat. One of Kyungsoo’s hands has sneaked under Chanyeol’s tank top, and at some point in the movie, has begun rubbing absently against the small of Chanyeol’s back. Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he’s doing this until Chanyeol releases a contented sigh that brushes his chin.

 

Kyungsoo presses forward, leaving a kiss on Chanyeol’s nape. Chanyeol shivers slightly, so Kyungsoo presses another kiss to his neck, trailing kisses down the ridges of his vertebrae, his fingers meandering over the depression of his back and stopping right above the band of his shorts. Chanyeol is so responsive, appreciating each of Kyungsoo’s touches with small hums, mingled with labored breaths, his lithe body trembling under his hands. Kyungsoo loves this, wants to discover what other sounds and reactions he can pluck out of Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol moves back so his ass is pressed to Kyungsoo’s crotch. Kyungsoo had changed into sweatpants before the movie, so now Chanyeol is very much aware of Kyungsoo’s half-hard dick against his tailbone.

 

The mood is thoroughly ruined when Chanyeol throws a playful smile over his shoulder, wiggling purposefully against Kyungsoo. “Did Deadpool get you that hot?”

 

Kyungsoo scowls, feeling unfairly persecuted. The heat from earlier is now pooled in his cheeks. “Shut up,” he says, tamping down a groan. “I’m not the one who has a picture of Deadpool as his phone screen. And besides,” Kyungsoo cranes forward to kiss the dip of Chanyeol’s shoulder, which his shirt had left uncovered, “I saw the way you looked at Ryan Reynolds’ ass in that suit during the movie.”

 

Chanyeol barks out a laugh, and Kyungsoo drags his hand from Chanyeol’s back to his belly, where he can feel the vibrations running through his body. “You caught me, I love me a man in spandex,” he jokes. Then, voice pitched low, he adds, “But I also love me a handsome man in a proper suit.”

 

Kyungsoo allows a smile to appear. It’s tinged with disbelief, even after weeks of knowing that Chanyeol is attracted to him, because Kyungsoo is, well, nothing to write home about. Whereas Chanyeol is all toned muscles and long legs and disarming smiles and a voice that cuts deep into Kyungsoo and taps into sides of him that are still uncharted.

 

Perhaps it shows on his face, because Chanyeol’s smile mellows as he covers Kyungsoo’s hand on his abdomen. “Hey, I mean it,” Chanyeol says, smooth and persuasive. The blush on his cheeks deepens, and Kyungsoo can’t tell whether it’s a leftover from his kisses or renewed embarrassment. “I like everything about you.” One side of his lips lift. “But I wouldn’t oppose if you ever decided to wear a full body spandex suit either.”

 

Kyungsoo huffs, mouth stuck between a slight pout and a smile. Chanyeol has soothed a sort of itch, an intimate, deeply buried area in need of that validation, the kind that he would never confess to having.

 

Kyungsoo leans forward again to stamp a kiss right beside Chanyeol’s jaw. This time, Chanyeol turns his head to meet Kyungsoo, threading his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair to keep him in place. Without breaking the kiss, Chanyeol rolls over, and it’s a real struggle as he jabs his bony knees into Kyungsoo, tangling their legs together so he doesn’t fall off the couch. But like this, Chanyeol can throw his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo can slide his hands over Chanyeol’s hips, upwards to his waist, his long lashes fluttering on pink-tinted cheeks with a mix of lethargy and excitement.

 

“I like you very much, too,” Kyungsoo confesses in a whisper. Like this, he can watch the smile that blossoms on Chanyeol slow like a sunset. “More than I like anyone I know… except for Seungwoo, probably, but he’s my child—”

 

“Don’t talk about Seungwoo right now,” Chanyeol laughs, shutting Kyungsoo up with fingers against his lips. In a surge of boldness, Kyungsoo licks Chanyeol’s fingers, and, having effectively put Chanyeol at a loss, gaping, Kyungsoo takes two of his fingers into his mouth to suck on them while staring straight at Chanyeol. “Holy fuck.”

 

Once Kyungsoo removes his fingers from his mouth, Chanyeol pounces, kissing Kyungsoo sloppily but passionately. Kyungsoo slides a hand under Chanyeol’s shorts to touch him, and revels in the full-bodied shiver that grips Chanyeol, the little moan he releases against his mouth. Moving downwards, Kyungsoo licks into Chanyeol’s collarbones, riding his shirt up so he can lave his tongue across his abdomen, stick it into his belly button and watch as Chanyeol writhes with a chuckle.

 

“That’s not exactly sexy, is it,” Chanyeol says, breathless and jovial, threading his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair. 

 

Kyungsoo sets his knees on the floor to accommodate himself between Chanyeol’s legs better. The sight before him is breathtaking: Chanyeol, disheveled, mouth kiss-stung and eyes dazed, shirt ridden up over his rosy nipples, skin glittery with saliva. Kyungsoo’s insides are fizzling with want.

 

Without wasting a second, he continues his path down Chanyeol’s stomach, rubbing his palms over Chanyeol’s thighs, up and up, until they meet over his zipper. Chanyeol’s breath catches when Kyungsoo finally undoes his pants. Kyungsoo’s grin is wolfish. “Well, that’s—that _is_ sexy—”

 

Kyungsoo noses at the dark hair leading to the waistband of Chanyeol’s shorts, unleashes a puff of air that makes Chanyeol moan lowly. “You could say it is,” Kyungsoo murmurs, right before he drags Chanyeol’s shorts down all the way.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

The next Saturday, Kyungsoo invites Chanyeol over during Seungwoo’s weekend visit. Kyungsoo can’t decide if it’s a good idea or not, even as Seungwoo clings to Chanyeol, begging for Chanyeol to lift him—Kyungsoo gives his son a dirty look for the obvious preference in height—and move him around like a plane.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t kiss Chanyeol or make any kind of intimate physical contact in front of Seungwoo. For the rest of the day he’s dying to have him alone for a moment. But it’s all too endearing to see him play with Seungwoo, and how eager his son is to show Chanyeol everything: his favorite toys, his favorite games, his favorite tv shows… Kyungsoo loses track once Seungwoo gets around to his favorite neighborhood dogs.

 

In the afternoon, Kyungsoo takes them to an ice-skating rink. As he’d assumed, Chanyeol is a mess on skates; he can’t keep his balance or make a turn without landing on his ass. Kyungsoo guides him around the rink by the hands slowly until Chanyeol can easily stand on his blades without toppling over. Then, it’s game over for Kyungsoo. Chanyeol skates until he can chase Kyungsoo and Seungwoo around the rink. Seungwoo screams and runs for his life. Though, ultimately, when Chanyeol scoops Seungwoo into his arms and takes him along the rink, Seungwoo looks happier than ever.

 

After the ice rink, they stop at a café for hot chocolate and cookies. Seungwoo spills some hot chocolate on his shirt, and Chanyeol laughs as he wipes his face and clothes. Kyungsoo hasn’t seen a more perfect picture than his son and Chanyeol laughing together in a long time. It’s one of those moments he wishes he could capture forever and carry around in his pocket.

 

By the end of the night Seungwoo is sleeping in Kyungsoo’s arms, exhausted after a day of fun and games. They stand outside the café, stalling to say goodbye. Kyungsoo knows he should get home before Seungwoo wakes up moody or catches a cold but he can’t muster up the will to leave Chanyeol yet.

 

“I had fun today,” Chanyeol chirps. From anyone else it would sound trite, but Chanyeol’s tone is genuine, warm. “I’d forgotten how much energy toddlers take—my sister’s kids are a little older now but they still can make feel exhausted after a few hours.”

 

“Or maybe we’re just old,” Kyungsoo jokes. His smile grows when Chanyeol laughs. “It’s getting harder for us to keep up with kids.”

 

Chanyeol’s expression shifts, blade-like, to something less playful. Flickering gaze, teeth on lower lip. Kyungsoo already knows what it is before he speaks. “God, I really want to kiss you right now, but I don’t want to risk waking up Seungwoo.”

 

“It’s probably not a good idea,” Kyungsoo agrees. The desire underscored in Chanyeol’s voice has heated his cheeks. “But I’ll see you this week, right?”

 

“You can count on that,” Chanyeol says. He leans forward to peck Kyungsoo’s temple, placing a careful hand on Seungwoo’s back, enveloping Kyungsoo’s own hand. “I’ll see you.”

 

Kyungsoo aches to ask Chanyeol to come home and spend the night, but he knows it wouldn’t be a good idea. How would he explain to Seungwoo that his dad has another man in his bed? Surely Seungwoo wouldn’t quite believe his dad is having a slumber party, and at worst, he would want to join in.

 

So, it’s with a heavy heart that he closes the door to the driver’s side and watches Chanyeol in the rearview mirror as he drives away.

 

Maybe someday.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

“So, how’s everything going, Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his chilled water, lets the coolness wash over him. It’s a sweltering mid-afternoon in July and Kyungsoo’s melting under the oppressive weight of his suit. At least they were able to snatch a table outside, and here, Kyungsoo can ditch his jacket and roll up his sleeves without being self-conscious.

 

The only thing more unbearable than the heat is Byun Baekhyun. Sitting across him, he’s wearing that knowing little smirk that Kyungsoo has learned to be wary of since college.

 

“It’s good,” Kyungsoo replies, then takes a spoonful of broth. The weather is perfect for cold noodles. “Work has been easier lately—”

 

“Cut the bullshit,” Baekhyun interrupts, swinging his spoon. “Talk to me about Chanyeol. Minseok told me things between you two have been going more than well…”

 

Kyungsoo has no idea where Minseok even got that, but as of late he’s taken to inviting himself into Kyungsoo’s office without knocking and interrupting Kyungsoo in the middle of singing his heart out to a cheesy top 40’s song.

 

Perhaps that’s what had given him away, but Kyungsoo couldn’t blame his friends.

 

“Kyungsoo, you know I love you, right?” Baekhyun asks, puckering his lips.

 

Kyungsoo sighs heavily. “I tend to forget.”

 

“Well, since I love you so much… I don’t want to see you hurt.”

 

Kyungsoo shoots his friend a stoic glance. “Are you going somewhere with this?”

 

“Okay…” Baekhyun sits straight in his seat, as if readying himself for something. “How much Chanyeol has told you about his past?”

 

“Not much really.” Kyungsoo frowns. “Why?”

 

Baekhyun fiddles with his chopsticks for a moment before looking back at Kyungsoo resolutely. “I heard he’s got a bit of a criminal past. That he used to deal drugs.”

 

Kyungsoo’s stomach sinks. “No, I didn’t know,” he says, voice faint. “Is it a joke? Because it’s not funny, Baekhyun.”

 

“It’s true,” Baekhyun reiterates. Searching Kyungsoo’s face, he pulls his mouth in a comical shape. “I guess he didn’t tell you…”

 

“No, he didn’t.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. A sort of hollowness rings inside his chest, louder by the second. “Are you sure this is Chanyeol?”

 

In all the years of their odd friendship, Baekhyun has never been a good liar. A terrible one most times. And this, coupled by a resolute nod from Baekhyun, ensures it isn’t a lie.

 

“Probably should’ve waited until he told you,” Baekhyun barrels on, “but I felt you should know anyways. Chanyeol’s good at keeping secrets, but you’ve been my friend longer than I’ve known him.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“A friend of mine saw his name on a file on my desk,” Baekhyun says, “and he represented him back in the day. Got him a good deal so he avoided juvenile, just by a hair. As far as I know, he’s stayed clean since then.”

 

Kyungsoo’s known Chanyeol for over two months. A rational side of him knows it might’ve not been enough time for Chanyeol to trust him with such a thing upfront. Still, a faint feeling of betrayal sours his mouth. Chanyeol kept this secret to himself, when he knows Kyungsoo is trying hard to be a good father. What if Chanyeol still deals drugs after all? There is no way Kyungsoo can allow a person like that around Seungwoo.

 

 _A person like that._ Chanyeol’s dimpled smiles. Kyungsoo’s rapidly drowning in doubt about everything.

 

“Please don’t hate me,” Baekhyun begs, worried by Kyungsoo’s silence. “I’m just trying to look after you, and I’m sure if you bring it up Chanyeol will tell you everything.”

 

Kyungsoo nods. It’s the most reasonable thing to do. The prospect of seeing Chanyeol tomorrow had filled Kyungsoo with joy just an hour ago. Now there is only dread.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Chanyeol knocks on his door a quarter past eight on Friday evening. Kyungsoo’s prepared for his visit. The previous day had been spent cleaning the apartment and washing the dishes heaping up in the sink after Chanyeol told him he was coming over.

 

On the other side of the door, Chanyeol looks as handsome as ever; he’s wearing a dark denim jacket over a white shirt that Kyungsoo hadn’t imagined he owned among his seemingly endless collection of black clothing, and skinny, torn jeans that reveal a tantalizing patch of thigh that makes Kyungsoo want to usher Chanyeol into his bedroom.

 

The smile on Chanyeol’s lips is eager and sweet and wide, a Chanyeol trademark smile, and Kyungsoo has the impulse to kiss it off. So he does, standing on his tiptoes to greet him with a kiss. Chanyeol’s hands wrap around Kyungsoo’s hips on reflex; Kyungsoo loves their warmth and weight on him.

 

“Your place is nice,” Chanyeol says, glancing around before looking at Kyungsoo again. “I thought about bringing wine but I didn’t know which brand you liked.”

 

“It’s alright,” Kyungsoo assures. “I have some in the cabinet.”

 

Soon after the initial giddiness of seeing Chanyeol passes, the looming presence of the dilemma troubling Kyungsoo sets back in. Kyungsoo sends Chanyeol a smile as he turns away and walks to the kitchen, leading him by the hand across his apartment.

 

“I’ll make dinner,” Kyungsoo says. “You can help me chop the veggies.”

 

Chanyeol agrees with a laugh. “Alright!”

 

It’s nearly fifteen minutes of Chanyeol rambling about his day over he sound of the knife hitting the board. Fifteen minutes where Kyungsoo can only think about what Baekhyun said earlier that week.

 

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol.

 

“You’re acting strange.” Chanyeol’s eyes flit over his face. A worried line marks his forehead. Kyungsoo feels a slight pang of guilt. “I can tell something’s bothering you because you’ve never been this zoned out before… Is it about work? Or Seungwoo?”

 

“No, it’s…” Kyungsoo sighs. Closes his eyes for a brief second to steel himself. “Did you use to do drugs?”

 

Chanyeol blinks once, twice, before his body stiffens. Kyungsoo watches as apprehension sneaks into his features. The cat’s out the bag. In a far-off voice, Chanyeol asks, “Who told you that?”

 

“It doesn’t matter—”

 

“It was Baekhyun, wasn’t it.” Chanyeol’s smile is shallow. Self-deprecating. It looks awful on Chanyeol’s puppy face. “He’s always had a big mouth.”

 

“It doesn’t matter who told me,” Kyungsoo presses on. “I just wanna know if it’s true.”

 

“It’s true,” Chanyeol says, voice resigned. “I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I’m sorry I didn’t do it before, I just—” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? We’ve been going out and talking for weeks.” Kyungsoo lowers his gaze. “You know you can trust me.”

 

“I never thought you would actually go out with me,” Chanyeol confesses. The sound of his voice is sorrowful. “And then I was scared you would turn away from me.”

 

Kyungsoo forces himself to look up. Chanyeol’s gaze, beseeching and pleading, plucks a string in Kyungsoo’s heart. “Why would I turn away from you?”

 

“Because we’re so different from each other,” Chanyeol replies, steadfast. “You’re a perfect guy with a well-to-do job and a son, and I’m the owner of a car shop with a criminal record. It’s not exactly a match made in heaven.”

 

Kyungsoo struggles through the full-body urge to comfort Chanyeol. “Do you still… you know…”

 

“ _No_.” Chanyeol’s tone is flat. Adamant. Not to be countered. “I haven’t touched anything in years. Since I got caught that one time. I did community service for a year and I promised I would stay clean and I did.”

 

Relief trickles through Kyungsoo, slowly washing away the uncertainty. “I’m happy to hear that,” is Kyungsoo’s reply. He means it.

 

A smile surfaces on Chanyeol’s face. It feels like a novelty—the first flowers blooming in spring—after seeing it in such an uncharacteristic expression. Kyungsoo wishes he doesn’t have to see that kind of pain on Chanyeol again.

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says. “I’m actually quite proud of myself for that.”

 

“You should be proud of yourself,” Kyungsoo tells him, revels in the grin Chanyeol sends his way.

 

Without wiping his hands, he digs fingers into the seams of Chanyeol’s shirt and pulls him forward. Chanyeol only has to shift his feet, tilt his head to the side to meet Kyungsoo halfway, hold onto his hips to kiss him. Kyungsoo sets a palm on the side of Chanyeol’s face, working to prolong the kiss when he feels Chanyeol about to draw back.

 

Something about kissing Chanyeol is soothing, like balm to a burn. This kiss is gentle and deliberate, tasting of adoration and understanding. Kyungsoo can feel its sweetness tingling from his head to his toes. The smell of the peppers he’d been cutting mingle with Chanyeol’s aftershave, and really, he’s never smelled a more perfect combination. It’s the kind of smell he would keep in a bottle.

 

“We should finish dinner before we get sidetracked,” Kyungsoo says, in the middle of a giggle. Chanyeol makes an assentive hum from where he is mouthing at Kyungsoo’s neck. “And I really want you to try this dish.”

 

“Really.” Chanyeol pries himself away from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is somewhat sad to let him go. “I can make a mean pasta. It will literally knock you off your feet.”

 

“Well, if it’s literally,” Kyungsoo jokes, “maybe that’s not so good.”

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, mock offended. Kyungsoo giggles and Chanyeol pinches his side. “You’re not the only chef in this house.” 

 

“I’d love to see what you can do,” Kyungsoo says, picking up the knife. Chanyeol resumes his position.

 

“And I’d love to show you,” retorts Chanyeol.

 

The prospect of Chanyeol cooking for him is alluring, but more so is the promise of a future. Even if it’s something small and ordinary, thinking of future things that they will share together is thrilling.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart is brimming.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up to Chanyeol nosing the back of his neck and rubbing his stomach. There’s also a very obvious hard-on against his ass, and it moves a little further up when Kyungsoo wiggles his hips.

 

“Good morning,” Chanyeol breathes into Kyungsoo’s neck. A kiss is pressed right over where his lips had danced. “You rubbed your cold feet on me all night.”

 

“I did?” Kyungsoo rolls over, fitting perfectly within Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol moves back slightly to look at him and brush the hair on his forehead to the side with a finger. “Well, I guess that comes with the package.”

 

“I’m allowed to complain within my Boyfriend rights,” Chanyeol counters teasingly. His face is puffy with sleep and his hair is messy, but he looks as cute as ever. “But I like having your little feet rubbing against me.”

 

Kyungsoo turns down his mouth. “They’re not little,” he protests, flicking Chanyeol on the shoulder, and Chanyeol giggles, having predicted the reaction. Chanyeol scoops Kyungsoo in his arms and finally kisses Kyungsoo, achingly sweet and mollifying. Kyungsoo places a hand on Chanyeol’s cheek, brushing his thumb over a pimple on his cheekbone.

 

“Well, they can’t be that little after what I’ve seen,” Chanyeol jokes, laughing, and Kyungsoo barks out a laugh, tapping Chanyeol on the cheek. Chanyeol starts, closing his eyes and Kyungsoo traces the lines along the corners—he loves them. “And anyways,” Chanyeol goes on, laughter petering out, “your feet are little in comparison to mine, so it’s not like I’m wrong here.”

 

“What’s with all this feet discourse?” Kyungsoo asks half-joking, half-serious. Baekhyun had told him once of a date who had a secret foot fetish—and the whole thing didn’t turn out quite well. “Do you have something to tell me?”

 

“Are you asking me if I like licking feet or something?”

 

“No. Maybe.”

 

“Well, I—”

 

The doorbell rings. Kyungsoo frowns, his confusion mirrored on Chanyeol’s face. After the second ring, he begrudgingly pries himself away from Chanyeol, gets out of bed and puts on a shirt. “I’m not expecting anyone this early,” he tells Chanyeol. “Maybe it’s the landlord.”

 

“I’ll start on breakfast,” Chanyeol says, blowing Kyungsoo a kiss before he shuffles out of the room. In the hallway, Kyungsoo mourns the lost minutes he could’ve had with a naked Chanyeol in bed—that is, until he opens the door and Seungwoo barrels in, waving a penguin plushie around.  

 

“Dad! I’m early!” Seungwoo shouts excitedly. Sooyoung comes in behind him, ostensibly vexed. “I tried calling you but your phone wasn’t on,” she says, dropping Seungwoo’s travel tag with a thump by her boots. “My stylist moved my appointment an hour earlier so I have to be there in five minutes. Can you please—”

 

Seungwoo’s screams freeze both of them in place. They’re not screams of horror. The exact opposite, actually, though Kyungsoo’s stomach sinks at the reason. Chanyeol has appeared in the hallway, and Seungwoo is clinging to his legs, tugging on his shirt to get a lift. Chanyeol’s expression is painfully torn, hesitating between picking Seungwoo up and not moving—not existing—at all under Sooyoung’s stunned gaze.

 

Kyungsoo has never seen that kind of flushed dread on Chanyeol, the obvious need to be somewhere—anywhere—else, smile tight and forehead creased, but he can relate to the feeling well right at this very moment.

 

“Uh, hi,” Chanyeol says, lifting a clumsy palm in Sooyoung’s direction. “I’m Chanyeol.”

 

“Who is this?” Sooyoung asks Kyungsoo, despite Chanyeol’s introduction. “What is he doing in your house so early?”

 

“Well, he’s obviously my boyfriend,” Kyungsoo replies. His voice sounds oddly firm to his ears, when his blood is rushing to his head. “And he can stay over all he wants.”

 

“I know that,” Sooyoung says, swaying a dismissive hand. “I mean, what is he doing here when I told you I would drop Seungwoo off today? Don’t you have any qualms about Seungwoo seeing you two?”

 

“I’ll take Seungwoo to the kitchen,” Chanyeol announces, hefting Seungwoo in his arms. Seungwoo goes with a scream of delight. “Want some strawberries with Nutella, buddy?”

 

“Don’t give him too much chocolate!” Sooyoung yells after them. Her tone is significantly colder when she turns back to Kyungsoo. “Seungwoo told me about your friend ice-skating with you—I didn’t think you’d actually bring your boyfriend to an outing with your kid! And how old is he even? Where does he work? With all those tattoos on his arms, I can’t imagine he works at your company—” 

 

“Sooyoung, stop,” Kyungsoo interrupts her. Sooyoung purses her lips. “You’re dating Minho, and there was that Changmin guy before him, so why can’t I have someone? Is it because he’s a guy?”

 

“Of course it’s because he’s a guy,” Sooyoung says, rolling her eyes. “It’s not about you. How would you explain to Seungwoo that you’re seeing a guy when he’s seen me with Minho? He’s too young! He won’t understand, and worse, his classmates could find out—”

 

“Seungwoo is a smart, kind child,” Kyungsoo says. “He will understand. Maybe not right away, but in time, and he deserves to know. Because Chanyeol loves him, and as you can see Seungwoo loves him, too.”

 

They stand in the foyer in a strained pause. Seungwoo’s peals of laughter filter out of the kitchen, soundtracked by the high-pitched voice of a cartoon character and outlandish sound effects—a show Chanyeol probably put on his phone to entertain Seungwoo in the meantime. 

 

“Do you love him?” Sooyoung breaks the silence. Her voice cracks at the last word. Backlit by the glass door, her black hair has a bluish tint, her skin a moonlight glow. She looks beautiful.

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo says. “I do love him. And he’s not going away any time soon.”

 

Sooyoung nods. “Okay.” From the kitchen, Seungwoo screams excitedly, followed by Chanyeol’s tenor, steadily explaining something to him. Sooyoung seems to be pondering, her gaze set where their son is. Then, gathering herself, she stands straight and looks Kyungsoo right in the eye. “I’ll pick up Seungwoo tomorrow.”

 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says, lurching forward. “That’s it?”

 

“What? Want to argue some more?”

 

“No.” Kyungsoo shakes his head quickly. “But—”

 

“Seungwoo likes him,” Sooyoung says, shrugging a shoulder. “That’s all I care about right now.” She turns back to the door. “Goodbye, Kyungsoo.”

 

The door slamming shut is loud and it echoes in Kyungsoo’s mind. The following silence is deafening, and Kyungsoo stays there until Chanyeol comes to find him.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, “are you okay?”

 

At the sound of his voice, the crystal gentleness of it, the noose-like tension within Kyungsoo loosens; he falls into Chanyeol’s arms, fitting his head into the crook of his neck. “Yeah,” he answers.

 

“She’s kinda scary,” Chanyeol jokes. “I was scared of her, to be honest.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I used to be scared of her back in college.” His back is taut as a bowstring. Chanyeol threads fingers through his hair and the knots loosen one by one.

 

“And you still had a kid with her,” Chanyeol praises. “Like you said,” his nails scrape lightly at the back of Kyungsoo’s head, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Kyungsoo pulls back to stare at Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s hair is longer than it was at the start of summer. Kyungsoo brushes the sides and tugs it behind his ears. “Thank you,” he says, craning his head up to kiss him. “I’m not going anywhere either.”

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

The following weeks are excruciating for Kyungsoo. Sooyoung has dwindled all contact with Seungwoo to a minimum; Kyungsoo can only call and Skype with Seungwoo a few times a week instead of every day.

 

At work, he avoids meals with everyone, including Minseok, whose eyes linger on him when he darts out of his reach after meetings. He spends all his time locked up in his office, grateful for the amount of work to keep his mind off Seungwoo. The only person allowed to call is Baekhyun, who has put him in contact with a child custody lawyer in case Sooyoung does decide to follow up with her threat.

 

Chanyeol, as always, is a ray of sunshine in his storm. Kyungsoo tends to isolate himself when he’s all doom and gloom, but Chanyeol doesn’t allow this, putting his foot down when Kyungsoo protests and makes excuses to mope around on his own.

 

So one day, when Chanyeol texts him to come over to his apartment that night, Kyungsoo goes willingly. Chanyeol welcomes him with food—a gift, as it turned out, which varied from Japanese to Italian cuisine—and wine set on his tiny kitchen table.

 

Tonight, he’s in sweats and looking ruffled when Kyungsoo knocks on the door.

 

The first thing Kyungsoo notices is the quiet in the place. It’s normal for Chanyeol to have music playing at all times—Coldplay and HONNE are regulars depending on the occasion—but Kyungsoo’s only met with silence. The shoe rack by the door is in disarray and the kitchen table, in viewable reach from the door, is overflowing with bags.

 

Chanyeol also seems nervous, his smile tight and stilted. His fading red hair is all over the place.

 

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asks, once he’s slipped off his shoes. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, well…” Chanyeol rubs the side of his neck. “I kind of did something.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “What? Are you—”

 

Just then, a yap resonates throughout the apartment, followed by the pit-patter of paws on the floorboards. A small, black dog—a toy poodle by the looks of it—bounds up to them, stops by Chanyeol and stands on its hind legs to tug at his sweatpants. Chanyeol squeaks, grips the waistline of his pants to stop the dog from yanking them down and exposing his underwear.

 

“Is that dog… yours?” Kyungsoo blinks down at the dog. Its attention has diverted from Chanyeol’s pants to his sandals, biting the heel of the rubber sole.

 

Chanyeol squeals again, scoops the pet in his arms to avoid further damage, and nods in a jerky bob of his head. “His name is Toben,” he says. The dog, Toben, licks at his face. Chanyeol laughs, scrunching up his nose. “I’d been thinking about adopting a dog for a while, after Sehun got his own…”

 

“Toben?” Kyungsoo repeats.

 

“Like Beethoven,” Chanyeol clarifies, rolling his eyes at himself. “It’s lame, I know, but I like it.” Taking Toben’s paws in one of his hands, Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a hopeful smile. “I didn’t think I would get him so soon, but since your mood has a bit down lately, I thought maybe this would cheer you up.”

 

“You named your pet after Beethoven?” Kyungsoo asks. Then, he steps up to Chanyeol to stroke the dog’s head. Toben yaps again, lifting his head in an attempt to sniff Kyungsoo. “I guess I should’ve expected it from a music geek like you.”

 

Chanyeol looks at him like he’s gone mad. “So, you’re okay with it?”

 

“Of course I am,” Kyungsoo says, smiling. Once Toben has deemed Kyungsoo worthy of his attention, he laps at his palm in sticky, wet strokes. “He’s so cute.”

 

Chanyeol’s face melts with relief. Kyungsoo laughs at his expression of utter delight when Kyungsoo takes Toben in his arms and the dog goes with a happy little bark, wagging his tail with excitement. “I remember you mentioned wanting to adopt a dog someday, and I thought, hey, why not just do it now? Since we both wanted dogs anyway and you spend so much time here already.”

 

“That’s true—” Kyungsoo’s a control freak. Something’s nagging him. Something about how Chanyeol could have told him in advance, perhaps even dropped a hint. Though his control has slowly slipped off his hands ever since Chanyeol entered the picture. And maybe that’s just perfect for him. Let someone else take control when he’s lost sight of the reins.

 

Toben climbs on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to lick his chin and cheek. Kyungsoo laughs, surprised, but doesn’t pull the dog away from his face. He closes his eyes and lets it happen. Chanyeol chuckles, stroking Kyungsoo’s shoulder and Toben’s head in tandem. The affection that swells inside Kyungsoo is as warm and deliberate as the touch itself. “So, what do you say? Does he get to stay?”

 

“Can we really return him when he’s already staked a claim on us?” Kyungsoo laughs again as Toben paws at his mouth. “He’s so eager and energetic… kind of like you.”

 

“Like me?” Chanyeol’s grin amplifies by a hundred watts. “Well, they do say that pets can be similar to their owners. And you gotta admit,” Chanyeol strikes a pose with his thumb and forefinger apart, “I’m adorable, too.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, pinches Chanyeol’s side for his trouble. Chanyeol squeaks, then laughs out loud. Kyungsoo’s really starting to think that both Chanyeol and Toben are more identical than any pet and owner are allowed to be.

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, softly. Chanyeol’s gaze mellows with the warmth in his tone. “Thank you for this.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol whispers. The hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder shifts to his nape, stroking the hairs at the back of his head when Chanyeol bends down to kiss him, sweet and measured. “I’m just glad you’re not freaking out.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo cups Chanyeol’s neck to kiss him again. “I’m gonna start freaking out once it really sinks in I’ll be looking after two puppies from now on…”

 

“Very funny,” Chanyeol says dryly, though he does draw a smile at Kyungsoo’s chuckles. “I’ll let you know I’m a grownup and—”

 

Kyungsoo swallows the rest of the sentence when he captures his mouth. The kiss goes on for so long, Chanyeol forgets completely about his ability to speak.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

Seungwoo sprints out of Sooyoung’s two-story home like a firecracker. He jumps, and Kyungsoo barely catches him in his arms in time, lifting him up and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

 

It’s been three weeks since he last saw Seungwoo in the flesh, but it felt like an eternity to Kyungsoo. Seungwoo laughs while Kyungsoo kisses the side of his face, his hair, his ears—every part of his little body is precious. He’d missed him so much, he could cry right there in that driveway.

 

Sooyoung stands at the door in a red fleece dress. “Bring him back on Tuesday,” she tells Kyungsoo. “And don’t let him eat ice cream—”

 

“—after dinner and no tv before bedtime,” Kyungsoo recites, bemused. Sooyoung scoffs, crossing her pale arms.

 

“Don’t be funny with me,” she warns, teasing. A smile pulls at her cherry-stained lips. “And call me if you need anything. I think I put all his toys in the bag, so you won’t be missing any.”

 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says. It’s said in such a way that tells Sooyoung what he really means—thank you for letting him see Seungwoo again. Sooyoung returns his smile, coy and gentle, cocking her head as she watches Seungwoo prattle on about what he’d been up to since the last time they talked on the phone.

 

Kyungsoo isn’t sure what changed Sooyoung’s mind, only that he’d woken up the previous day to a message from her to call her to set Seungwoo’s next visit. Kyungsoo had nearly fallen over with relief and happiness, he hadn’t stopped to question her decision.

 

After ensuring Seungwoo is safe and sound in the backseat, Kyungsoo nods a goodbye to Sooyoung and rounds the car to the passenger side. Chanyeol is at the wheel today, and as he’s driving out of the driveway he waves a goodbye to Sooyoung. It’s such a carefree, throwaway gesture, Kyungsoo is sure Sooyoung won’t return it—until she is waving back and smiling like Chanyeol is a long-lost friend.

 

Kyungsoo watches the brief exchange in complete puzzlement. “What was that?” he asks, two doors down from Sooyoung’s home. “When did you two become friends? Or like, acquainted at all?”

 

“What?” Chanyeol shoots him a quick glance. “What are you talking about? I was just being polite to my boyfriend’s ex.”

 

Chanyeol’s posture is casual, expression devoid of anything that could give him away. But Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol well by now. “Have you talked to her recently?”

 

“Well, I did talk to her a bit the other day,” Chanyeol confesses. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “I told her what a great dad you were and how much you loved Seungwoo… until she agreed to grant your visits back.”

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whispers, “why didn’t you tell me you did that?”

 

“Because the whole situation was my fault,” Chanyeol replies, gesturing with one hand. “And I was afraid she would find out about my past and things would get worse. So I wanted to set things right somehow—and she was willing to listen. She was just worried about Seungwoo, you know, but she had calmed a lot by then. I think her boyfriend also talked some sense into her.”

 

For a moment, Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. Then, like a dam breaking, the enormity of his gratitude floods his chest, spreading into every corner of his being.

 

He grabs the hand Chanyeol had freed from the steering wheel and laces their fingers together. Chanyeol looks at him like he’s grown an extra head before he catches the smile on Kyungsoo’s face. It must be a mirror of Chanyeol’s, full of love and gratitude.

 

“Thank you so much,” Kyungsoo says, taking Chanyeol’s hand to his lips. “My dummy of a boyfriend is full of surprises.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol tells him. The fondness in his voice is a deep, clear-cut ocean—though neither Kyungsoo or Chanyeol had yet to say those three little words.

 

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand one last time. “Seungwoo,” he calls, looking at his son through the rearview mirror, “are you ready to meet Toben?”

 

Seungwoo shouts a prolonged “Yeah!” from the backseat. Kyungsoo laughs as Chanyeol tells Seungwoo about his dog’s easy-going personality and his propensity to destroy sandals.

 

There are surely going to be an interesting few days at the Do household. Kyungsoo can’t wait to share them with his family.

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

In September, Chanyeol sets up a shirtless car wash for marketing purposes, and hell, does it help the business. It’s the busiest the car repair shop has been since Kyungsoo stepped foot in the shop at the start of summer.

 

Sehun and Jongin saunter around in tight shorts, shirtless, both looking incredibly uncomfortable but enjoying the attention from customers at the same time. Chanyeol chats with everyone, choosing to wash the ahjummas’ cars instead of the male patrons, as Kyungsoo expected. The ladies look at Chanyeol like he’s a piece of candy, not far from how Kyungsoo sees his boyfriend.

 

By the time the event is over, Sehun and Jongin are exhausted but unhappy to hang their uniforms. Amber pokes fun at the duo as they leave the shop. Kyungsoo hangs around to wait for Chanyeol at the office. When Chanyeol doesn’t come back, Kyungsoo goes to the garage, only to find his boyfriend sitting on the hood of one of the cars, still clad in those indecent shorts and nothing more.

 

“So, what took you so long?” Chanyeol drawls. “Did you think I wouldn’t let you get a piece of this?”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Kyungsoo says, though he’s blushing. Three strides are all it takes for Kyungsoo to finally get his hands on Chanyeol. He rubs worshipping hands over the fine hair covering the wiry muscles of his thighs. “I hated the way people looked at you, but at the same time, it was kind of hot.”

 

“Well, I’m all yours,” Chanyeol says, licking Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo groans, clasping the button on Chanyeol’s shorts. “You can do whatever you want with me now.”

 

And Kyungsoo does exactly that. Without losing a beat, he guides Chanyeol to the backseat of his car to have his way with his hot mechanic.

 

In everything, Chanyeol is as keen as he is thorough. He works Kyungsoo out carefully, undoes him with the same preciseness with which he treats an expensive car. Kisses Kyungsoo messy and dirty and needy. Rides him hard and fast. And when the final release comes, with Kyungsoo’s hand on his dick and his mouth on a nipple, Chanyeol makes sure it’s Kyungsoo’s name he screams in his raw, broken voice.

 

Lying in the seat, spent and sated, sticky with sweat and the leftovers of pleasure, all Kyungsoo can says is, “Now I know why you like cars so much.”

 

Chanyeol releases a choppy, breathy chuckle against the damp skin of Kyungsoo’s neck. “I can show you more reasons if you like.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, then kisses Chanyeol’s ear. Even at thirty, challenges still kindle a fire inside Kyungsoo. “Let’s go then.” Chanyeol flashes him a grin, then licks his jaw, fingers already venturing down Kyungsoo’s abdomen. “We have all night.”

 

 

 

 

❣ ❣ ❣

 

 

 

 

It’s summer again.

 

Kyungsoo wipes sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. It’s blazing hot and it does not help that there is a stack of boxes in his living room that still needs sorting through. When Kyungsoo stands to look for the box cutter—it was just here, dammit—he notices Seungwoo sleeping on the couch with a very fluffy, snuggly Toben in his tiny arms. The dog is so unusually calm curled up to his son, it looks like a toy.

 

It’s the kind of scene worthy of a postcard. Kyungsoo snaps two pictures, shutter on mute, and then watches them in silent adoration until Chanyeol wraps an arm around his shoulders.

 

“You know what I’ve been thinking.”

 

“What?”

 

“How about another kid?”

 

“Another one?” Kyungsoo asks, not looking away. “Don’t you have enough destroyed sandals and shedding to last you a lifetime?”

 

Chanyeol moved into Kyungsoo’s apartment last week.  With the turning of seasons, Kyungsoo had realized a fact that hid in plain view; they’d already been living together for quite some time. Chanyeol spent more nights at Kyungsoo’s apartment than his own and the garage was only a fifteen-minute drive away. Clothes, toothbrush, favorite coffee brand, and even menus from Chanyeol’s usual delivery spots were carelessly scattered around in significant carelessness around Kyungsoo’s apartment.

 

It was just a matter of time before any of them said the word. And when Kyungsoo popped the question, Chanyeol had accepted in a heartbeat.

 

“Yes, but—” Chanyeol dithers. “What if we had another?”

 

Kyungsoo finally peers at Chanyeol over his shoulder. “Wait, are we talking about puppies or human kids?”

 

“You brought up the kids.” Chanyeol’s grin is tentative. “But both?”

 

“You want to have a kid?”

 

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol’s shrug is sloppy. “Maybe in the future. But it would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo concedes. “Maybe.”

 

The smile Chanyeol gives him is fond. When he leans down to kiss Kyungsoo, quick but indulgent, it tastes just as sweet. “I’ll take Seungwoo to his room.”

 

Chanyeol scoops Seungwoo in his arms with all the expertise of a parent. It warms Kyungsoo each time, though Chanyeol remains unaware. Seungwoo’s tiny arms wrap around Chanyeol’s neck on automatic.

 

Seungwoo opens one eye and groggily mumbles, “I want ice cream.”

 

“We’ll get some after your nap, buddy.”

 

“Okay, daddy.”

 

The words have the effect of a stray lightning bolt. Chanyeol freezes, back rod straight, then slowly turns to Kyungsoo, wide-eyed and slack-mouthed, to stare at him in frightened wonder. Kyungsoo’s pretty much in a similar shape. His smile is frozen on his face until a surge of warmth revives his body, throws his heart back to a steady thumping.

 

Chanyeol whispers in a quivery voice, “He called me daddy.” Kyungsoo doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Chanyeol looks seconds away from weeping, and his expression is so funny, Kyungsoo is able to forgo the lump in his throat for a quiet, garbled chuckle.

 

“You are his dad, you dummy.”

 

In two strides he’s in front of Chanyeol to stroke his cheek. The touch is like a chasm; it breaks the spell that Chanyeol was under. Chanyeol grins, sweetly, kissing the heel of Kyungsoo’s palm before it falls on his shoulder, then tips his head down, carefully, to kiss Kyungsoo on the mouth. It tastes like coffee and adoration.

 

No more words are exchanged. Chanyeol spins around to take Seungwoo to his room. Kyungsoo follows suit, an arm snaked around Chanyeol’s waist to keep him and Seungwoo close.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡


End file.
